His Scars Run Deep
by Sabrina Sparrow
Summary: Warning! Contains extreme Valduggery cuteness! Basically, this is a crossover Story between Skulduggery Pleasant and Edward Scissorhands - two VERY amazing things! This was suggested to me by Harmony-Rose Temptation :3 I hope you all like it!
1. The Calm Before The Storm

**Hello all of you out there in the wonderful land of Fanfiction!**

**For those of you who don't know me, I am Sabrina Sparrow. I have written three other stories on here so far called: "Valduggery Drabbles friendshipromance", "Valduggery Songfic friendshipromance" and "Valduggery Letters friendshipromance".**

**Yes, I like to write Valduggery! I just do :3 I have not yet deciced whether or not to include Valduggery in this story. If you don't like it, please DON'T read on!  
><strong>

**So! On to the story! This idea was requested by a dear friend of mine, Harmony-Rose Temptation. She suggested a Skulduggery Pleasant/Edward Scissorhands crossover. And since I am CRAZY about both of them - well why not? Thank you Harmony, you are amazing! If you havent checked out her stories, you havent LIVED! XD**

**Now, here is the first chapter, I hope you like it!**

The Bentley crept slowly around the peaceful little suburbia in Santa Barbara. Past the pastel coloured houses and perfect little lawns which had perfectly kept hedges that were cut into the most magnificent shapes Valkyrie had ever seen. There were dolphins, poodles, giant hands, all made out of hedges in the neat little square gardens. The entire setting was so perfect it was almost unsettling.

Valkyrie turned to Skulduggery. "Where are we again?"

"Well," Skulduggery began, "We're surrounded by gaudy coloured houses, lush green lawns, and there is no one misbehaving in sight, therefore my best guess is that we've accidentally slipped into _The Wizard Of Oz. _Well, either that or an episode of _I Love Lucy."_

"Yeah, I thought it looked a little _Stepford Wives_ around here." She shuddered. "It's actually really creepy, I don't like it."

He laughed. "You're seventeen! Man up!"

She punched his arm. "Don't tell me to man up! That's _so_ offensive!"

"Because you're a girl?" He glanced at her.

She rolled her eyes. "No, Skulduggery, because I'm a transvestite – yes, of course it's because I'm a girl, you goon!"

Skulduggery was silent for a few moments. "Oh good, so you _are_ a girl. I was having my doubts."

She punched him again, harder. "Douche."

"Language!"

"I'll give you bloody _language_ in a minute!"

Skulduggery reached the end of the road where the perfectness stopped. Towering before them was a huge hill. It was a monstrosity of a hill. It rose up like a hideous gargoyle looming over the perfect little suburbia. On top of the hill was a castle, old and crumbling, with dark walls and parapets, making it look like it had just emerged from some dark and twisted horror. It was positively gruesome.

Valkyrie bit her lip, nervously, as she looked up at the castle. "You really think that Tanith could be hiding out here?"

"I don't know." Skulduggery replied honestly. "But reports of strange behaviour, shadows looming, sounds of knives being scraped along the walls at night – it all sounds like a remnant."

Valkyrie paused. "I really hope it's not Tanith. I don't... I don't think that I could face her, you know?"

Skulduggery spoke gently. "You don't have to go. I can go up there alone."

She shook her head. "No, no, if it _is_ Tanith, you're going to need all the backup you can get."

He nodded. "Right. So we're ready, then?"

"We're ready."

Skulduggery put the Bentley in gear and began up the dirt track up the hill. The track spiralled round the hill, escalating at the same time. All around them was overgrown grass and weeds, unkempt hedges and bare trees with twisting branches that looked like they were trying to reach out and grab you.

They pulled up as the dirt track ended at the top of the hill, just outside the castle gates and parked up. Skulduggery got out first, Valkyrie hesitantly following.

He looked over at her. "You don't have to go in there if you don't want. I know you don't want to have to hurt Tanith. You can stay in the car if you like."

"And leave you on your own? Not a chance."

"You're _so_ stubborn."

"So you keep saying."

"Stop giving me reasons to say it, then."

"No."

He shook his head. "My point exactly."

Skulduggery moved forwards and rattled the big iron gates. They easily shook open with a creek that reminded Valkyrie of a witches laugh. He pushed past the curtain of ivy, Valkyrie hanging behind. Valkyrie couldn't even see him anymore.

"Valkyrie..." Skulduggery called. "Come in here. You've got to see this."

Without wasting another second, Valkyrie was dashing past the iron gates and scrabbling through the trailing ivy curtain, trying not to think about all the possible spiders that could be in her hair, and pushed through to the other side.

And then it was like she had walked straight into a fairytale. All around her, it was like she was standing in a royal palace's grounds. Vast, lush greenery surrounded them, along with beautiful wild flowers, and hedges trimmed into the most amazing shapes. There were dinosaur hedges, and ballerinas and antelopes.

Now that she was standing in front of the castle, it didn't look quite so bad. It was old and dilapidated, and incredibly dark... but there was a certain charm to it. It almost seemed lonely and vulnerable.

"It's... amazing." Valkyrie breathed.

"Hmm, yes, perhaps Tanith called in a gardener."

Valkyrie punched his arm yet again. "Shut up!"

"Please stop hitting me, it's not becoming."

"It's _becoming_ a habit, actually." There were a few moments of silence. "Let's go inside."

Skulduggery looked at her. "Straight away? Without making a plan first?"

"Skulduggery, we never make a plan."

"Very true." He pulled out his gun. "Let's go."

Valkyrie pulled out her sword that Skulduggery had bought for her last birthday. "After you, Detective."

**I will put up part two as soon as I can.**

**Thank you again to Harmony-Rose temptation - you LEGEND!**

**If you want, take a peek at my other stories - but of course only if you want to :)**

**Thanks again m'dears :)**

**xoxo**


	2. Things Are Not As They Seem

**And here we are with chapter 2!**

**Enjoy :)**

Skulduggery pushed open the heavy castle doors. The hinges groaned at having to move. Skulduggery went in first, Valkyrie following, sword held high. Their surroundings consisted of a huge bare ballroom that had probably used to house grand parties and royal events. But now it was empty – eerily so. The last bits of furniture pushed to the sides of the walls, covered in white dust sheets, looking like misshapen amateur ghosts.

"Right," Skulduggery murmured to Valkyrie. "How about we split up, you search down here, I'll search upstairs, and we keep looking until we find Tanith and at that point... we knock her senseless?"

There was a huge crash from the floor above. Valkyrie raised her eyebrows at skulduggery.

He continued. "Or, we could just follow the sounds of destruction?"

"Nice plan."

"We have no time for your sarcasm."

"We have no time for your petty arguments."

"Then after you, Valkyrie."

She grinned and shook her head. "Not for all the money in the world, pal. You first."

Skulduggery sighed and turned. He made for the stairs, Valkyrie following. They crept up the winding staircase together, brandishing their weapons. They reached the top in complete silence.

Skulduggery pointed one finger at Valkyrie and then pointed down the hallway that lead to the west wing, telling her to go that way. Then he pointed to himself and then down the opposite direction. Valkyrie nodded once and turned to go, but Skulduggery put one hand on her shoulder and spun her round to face him. He activated his façade, so he could mouth to her: "Be careful."

She smiled and mouthed back: "You too." Then she turned and skulked down to the West wing. She looked back and saw Skulduggery doing the same down to the East wing. She had to bite her bottom lip so she wouldn't laugh at how he was tip-toeing along.

She turned her attention back onto the task at hand. She made her way along the West wing and shopped at the first door. She opened it slowly and leapt inside, swinging her sword round her, defending her from any adversaries that may be hiding in there. She realised the room was empty and felt like an idiot. She left the room with a heavy sigh.

She did the same with all the other rooms down the hallway, finding nothing in any of them. She found herself at a dead end and punched the wall, frustrated. She leaned against the wall and tilted her head back against it. Looking up at the ceiling she saw something that made her grin.

An attic door.

It had a short cord hanging from it and Valkyrie had to jump to catch it. She tugged downwards and the square door opened, a metal ladder swinging out from above. It touched down with an almighty crash. That must have been the crash they heard before. Tanith _had _to be up there!

"Bingo." Valkyrie whispered.

She slid her sword into her scabbard attached to her belt and began to climb the ladder, ascending into complete darkness. She couldn't see where the ladder ended in the darkness and where the attic floor started, so she sort of tripped into the room. She was on her feet immediately, drawing her sword and summoning a fireball in her hand to light her way.

The fireball didn't allow her to see much, but that wasn't what was worrying her. It was those sounds she could hear coming from the other side of the room that was making her heart race.

_Snip... Snip... Snip..._

"Hello?" Valkyrie tried to say as fearlessly as possible. "Tanith? Is that you?"

_Snip... Snip... Snip..._

"Tanith, give yourself up. Skulduggery is in the castle too. It's two against one, you're outnumbered."

_Snip... Snip... Snip..._

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to. Do you understand me?"

_Snip... Snip... Snip..._

"Don't sat I didn't warn you." Valkyrie muttered. She raised her sword high, held out her flame to light the way, and charged towards the source of the sound.

From the tiny little orb of light in her hand, Valkyrie could make out the skinny outline of her enemy. It could well have been Tanith. Tall and slim. But it was only when Valkyrie got closer that she saw the outlines of her opponent's hands and she skidded to a hold. Was Tanith holding knives? Five knives in each hand? No, of course not, Tanith carried around her sword, not knives, let alone ten of them. Which could only mean one thing.

This was not Tanith Low.

Valkyrie's breath caught in her throat. "Who are you?" She whispered.

The dark outline stepped into the light of Valkyrie's flame. This dark outline was a tall, slender young man, with pale skin that was covered in horrific scars, dark eyes, crazy black hair, dressed head to toe in leather...

And he had scissors for hands.

And that was when Valkyrie started to scream.

**Three guesses for who that mysterious man is? ;)**

**Part three will be up soon :)**

**xoxo**


	3. The Gentle Monster

**Here we go! With part three!**

**I hope you like it so far :)**

Valkyrie screamed so deafeningly loudly that it hurt her own ears. The man with scissors for hands jumped back in alarm. Valkyrie couldn't even think straight, all she could do was scream.

"Don't be afraid." The man said in a gentle voice.

He lifted his scissorhands to show Valkyrie he meant he no harm, but it only terrified her more.

She leapt backwards, away from him. She drew her sword and held it out at him. "Stay back!" she shrieked.

The man shuffled back, petrified. "Oh! Oh, no! No, don't do that!"

"Don't make me hurt you!" She shouted at him. "I'll slash your neck if I have to!" She called out to Skulduggery: "Skulduggery! Get up here!"

"Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no!" The man squeaked, awkwardly shuffling backwards.

"STOP TALKING! STOP MOVING!" She snapped. "SKULDUGGERY! SKULDUGGERY, HELP!"

And then the peculiar young man did something _very_ unexpected. He dropped to his knees and burst into tears.

Valkyrie's brow furrowed although the sword pointed at him didn't waver. "Get up! On your feet!" She ordered.

The young man just continued to cry, heart-wrenching sobs.

"I said, _GET UP!"_

"Are you going to kill me?" The man asked in a whisper.

"I haven't decided yet."

"Why?"

"Because you're a criminal."

"I am?"

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you?"

"No."

"But... your hands...?"

"I'm not finished."

"What?" She frowned sceptically. "What the Hell does that mean?"

"My father died before he could give me human hands."

"So, you're a what? A robot?"

"I don't know."

"A creation?"

"I don't know."

"A freak of nature?"

"I don't know."

Valkyrie sighed and lowered her sword. "Wow this is going nowhere."

"I'm sorry." The man said.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I've upset you."

"You're the one who is crying, not me."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry."

She sighed. "Wow." She put her sword away and kneeled down beside him. "Okay." She said in a much softer voice. "Okay, calm down. I believe you that you're not the bad guy here. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're not?"

"No. Not as long as you co-operate. Now, what is your name?"

"Edward."

"Last name?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, okay, that's fine, don't worry. What is your purpose here, Edward?"

"I live here."

"How long have you lived here for?"

"Thirty years, I think."

Valkyrie frowned. "But how? You look at least like you're only in your twenties."

"I don't age."

"So you're not human?"

"I don't think so. I think I used to be a machine."

"And someone turned you into a human?"

"Yes... yes I think so..."

"Who did that?"

"My father was an inventor. I think he made me."

"Where is your father now?"

A huge, fresh tear rolled down Edward's cheek. "He didn't wake up."

Valkyrie understood immediately and felt awful. "I'm... I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"He fell down and didn't get back up." He cried harder. "Even though I begged him to."

Valkyrie couldn't help but feel bad for him. "So now you just live up here by yourself?"

"Nobody down there wants me."

"And your hands?" Valkyrie looked down at them. "You're stuck with scissors for hands? Your father died before he could give you human hands?"

"Yes."

She couldn't help it; she threw her arms around him. "Oh you poor thing!"

Edward jumped in surprise, his scissorhands jolting, scraping across her bare arms. She wasn't wearing her coat due to the glorious Santa Barbara heat and the blades of his hands cut deeply into her flesh. She yelped and jumped back, blood trickling down both of her arms.

Edward looked disguised with himself. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

She winced at the pain but forced a smile. "No. No, don't worry, I'm okay. It's just a few... dozen... cuts."

"I really didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't, Edward."

He paused briefly, thinking."What's your name?"

"Valkyrie Cain."

He smiled. "That's a pretty name."

Valkyrie smiled too. "Thank you."

"Do your arms hurt much?"

Before she could answer, there was a voice from behind them, velvety and smooth, yet laced with venom. "What the Hell have you done to my partner, you sick freak?"

**Just so you know, I actually have no idea where this story is going - I'm making it up as I go along! LOL! XD**

**I'll update soon!**

**xoxo**


	4. Decisions, Decisions

**Here we are, with chapter four!**

**I hope you're liking it so far :)**

**xoxo**

Skulduggery stood at the entrance to the attic, gun pointed at Edward.

"Skulduggery," Valkyrie got to her feet and held up her hands defensively. "Relax, okay? Just calm down. It's not what it looks like."

"He's hurt you, Valkyrie, that's all I need to know."

"He didn't mean to."

"He's a villain."

"No, he really isn't!"

Skulduggery held out a hand to Valkyrie. "Come, Valkyrie, come over here. Hurry now."

"But, Skulduggery–"

"I need to shoot this man and your face is currently in the way, now will you please get over here?"

Valkyrie turned to Edward. "Wait here. Don't panic, I won't let him hurt you."

"Am I in trouble?" Edward whispered.

"No of course not." Valkyrie got up and walked over to Skulduggery, not getting out of the way of his aim. "Skulduggery, put down the gun and listen to me for five minutes."

"No."

Sighing Valkyrie grabbed hold of the hand the Skulduggery was holding the gun in. She held his hand so that he was holding the gun to her temple. "What about now, Skulduggery? Are you still going to pull the trigger now?"

Skulduggery sighed heavily, lowered the gun and put it away. "Fine." He held Valkyrie's hands and outstretched her arms so that he could inspect her cuts. "These wounds are bad. We have to stop the bleeding."

"How are we going to do that?"

Skulduggery sighed – again – and took off his suit jacket. He began to tear off parts of his jacket to use as bandage strips for Valkyrie's arms. He looked over at Edward who was now standing up, looking quite awkward. "You owe me another jacket." Skulduggery snapped.

"Skulduggery!" Valkyrie warned.

"This wasn't bloody cheap you know!"

"Skulduggery!"

"One of a kind too! You'll never find another jacket like this one!"

"Skulduggery Pleasant! Be nice to Edward!"

He looked at Valkyrie. "I _am_ being nice! I haven't shot him yet, have I?"

"I mean the kind of nice where you don't _shout_ at him!"

"I'M NOT SHOUTING AT ANYONE!"

"YOU'RE SHOUTING NOW!"

"WHY ARE WE ALL SHOUTING?" Edward yelled, to be heard over the other two.

Valkyrie looked back at him. "Ignore Skulduggery, he's just on his p–"

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery snapped, cutting her off. He did up her last bandage. "There, all done." He put on the remains of his tattered jacket. "How do I look?"

"Ridiculous."

"Yeah, but on me it works."

Valkyrie turned back to Edward. "You want me to tell him?"

Edward shook his head. "No. I will tell him. A long time ago, an inventor lived here. He was very old and frail when he made me. I was made out of a machine that was made for cutting cookies, I think. I can't really remember. He decided to make a human out of me. I was given flesh and bones, a heart, brain, other organs too. I had thoughts and emotions. He taught me how to speak and read and even smile while he was making me. I was almost finished, just needing my human hands put on, when suddenly he died. The inventor died and I never got my human hands. I was left like this. And I always will be."

Valkyrie and Skulduggery were speechless.

"Wow." Valkyrie said slowly. "Once you get going you're quite the talker aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Oh dear, and now we're back to square one with the short answers."

"Yes."

"Great." Valkyrie sighed.

Skulduggery finally spoke up. "Okay, hold on. So you're trying to tell me, that you're a normal young man who just so happens to have scissors for hands?"

Edward nodded. "That's right."

"And you live up here all alone?"

"Yes."

"You don't ever go down into the suburbia?"

Edward winced slightly.

Valkyrie looked at him. "What's the matter?"

"Well I did go down there once... but not anymore. They don't want me down there."

Skulduggery tilted his head. "What do you eat up here?"

Edward shrugged. "Whatever I find crawling about in the rafters."

Valkyrie shuddered.

Skulduggery tugged on Valkyrie's hand. "Val, can I speak to you over here for a moment please?"

They walked over to the corner of the room so they could speak privately.

Skulduggery looked at her with his big empty eye sockets. "Okay, so what's the plan?"

Valkyrie arched an eyebrow at him. "You're asking _me_ what the plan is?"

"Well you seem to trust him. You don't think we should arrest him?"

"Of course not! I mean, look at him! He's a puppy!"

"Yeah, a puppy with scissors for hands."

Valkyrie flicked the front of Skulduggery's skull. "Don't be mean! He can't help who he is!"

"Okay, so what do you suggest? We just leave and pretend that we never saw what we saw today?" Skulduggery thought about it for a few moments. "Actually that's not a bad idea."

She flicked his skull again. "Skulduggery!"

"OW! Would you stop doing that, please?"

"Never!"

Skulduggery sighed. "Okay so what do you want to do?"

Valkyrie looked back at Edward who was just standing there staring at a patch on the floor. She looked back at Skulduggery. "I want to take him with us. Not as our prisoner, but as our guest. I want to help him."

**I'll update soon :)**

**xoxo**


	5. The Plan Comes Together

**Here we go, chapter 5 :)**

"What?" Skulduggery hissed. "You _can't_ be serious!"

"I'm being very serious, Skulduggery." Valkyrie said firmly. "I want to take him back to the Sanctuary with us."

"But… _why?_"

"Because he's a helpless creature who is practically starving and dying of loneliness up here! Oh, come on, have a heart." She looked at him with her big brown eyes.

He tried to look away from her, but he couldn't resist and peeked back to see her puppy-dog-look. He sighed and wished he could roll his eyes. "Oh fine! He can come with us! Now stop with that face, it's unsettlingly cute. Do you practice that look in the mirror?"

She grinned. "No, I just know you can't resist!" She turned and looked at Edward who was still staring at the floor. "Good news, Edward." She beamed. "You can come back with us. We can get you some help, we have some great surgeons where we work, we can get your hands all sorted in no time."

Edwards eyes brightened. "You can?"

"Of course we can. We just need to get you down to the car and we can leave this Suburbia–"

"Leave the Suburbia?" Edward was suddenly panicking. "No… NO!"

Valkyrie took a step towards him. "Edward, please calm down."

"I can't go out there! They all hate me! They tried to _kill_ me!"

Skulduggery stepped towards him too and placed a hand on Valkyrie's shoulder. "We wont let them hurt you, will we Valkyrie?"

"Of course we won't." She looked at Edward comfortingly. "Please, you can trust us."

Edward shook his head. "No, I can't go. I really want to, but I can't. If there was a way I could come with you without having to drive through the town, then I would. _But I can't_."

A light bulb suddenly went off in Valkyrie's head. She looked up at Skulduggery. "OHMYGOSH!"

"What? What is it?" Skulduggery tilted his head at her.

"FLETCHER!"

"Your annoying boyfriend?"

"YES! He can teleport Edward from here right over to the Sanctuary! Oh it's brilliant!"

"Yes, except for one thing."

"What's that?"

"Fletcher has never been here before, Valkyrie. He can't teleport somewhere he has never been."

"Oh bloody hell!" Valkyrie sagged.

Skulduggery squeezed her arm. "I've said it once and I'll say it again: watch your language."

Valkyrie gritted her teeth. "Oh darn. Is that better?"

"Profusely."

Another idea suddenly occurred to Valkyrie. "OHMYGOSH!"

Skulduggery groaned. "Oh here we go again…"

"Skulduggery! You could go and collect Fletcher, bring him here, and _then_ he could teleport from here back to the Sanctuary with Edward!"

"It seems a bit much." Skulduggery mused. "And I don't really want to go all the way back to Ireland to get him.

"Skulduggery, we're in Santa Barbara – practically one state over from Las Vegas! Fletcher has been there _tons_ of times. Just get him to meet you somewhere over there!"

"Oh… Valkyrie… I don't know…"

Valkyrie flung her arms around his waist. "PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

Skulduggery was flustered from the sudden full-on hug. He wasn't used to the sort. He awkwardly patted her back. "Okay! Okay! You don't have to beg! I'll do it!"

Upon hearing this, Valkyrie squealed loudly and tightened her squeeze on Skulduggery. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

Again, Skulduggery didn't know what to do so he patted her back some more.

She pulled away and looked up at him. "You're the best friend a girl could have!"

He sighed. "I know."

"You'll call Fletcher on your way?"

"Naturally."

"Oh, good."

"Well I guess I should be leaving now." He looked over at Edward. "Goodbye Edward, I'll see you soon." He returned his gaze to Valkyrie. "You _so_ owe me."

She smiled up at him. "I know I do. Thank you."

"I'll see you in a few days." He turned to leave. Paused. And turned back. He was suddenly very serious. "Please stay safe."

She gave him a reassuring look. "I will. You too."

They looked at each other for a moment. Then Skulduggery nodded once and turned again to leave. He began to walk away.

Valkyrie couldn't help it. She called out to him. "Skulduggery?"

He turned back to her, quick as a flash. "Yes, Valkyrie?"

Without wasting another second she ran at him, smashed into his open arms and gave him a huge bear-hug. He hugged back properly this time, lifting her off her feet as he did so. He put her back down and pulled away, looking at her at arms length. "I really mean it. Stay safe."

She nodded. "Okay, I'll try."

"Good girl." He hugged her again briefly before turning for the last time and actually leaving.

She turned and saw Edward looking at her, bewildered. "What is it?" she asked.

"He is your boyfriend?" Edward asked.

Valkyrie waited a few moments before falling about with laughter. "Oh _God_ no!"

"Oh." Edward frowned. "He seemed like he was your boyfriend."

"Oh no, we are just friends. _Fletcher_ is my boyfriend."

"Fletcher?"

"Yes. He is the boy who will be transporting you from here straight to the Sanctuary without you having to drive through the Suburbia."

His eyes widened. "You can do that?"

She smiled. "Of course we can."

"How?"

Valkyrie's grin grew even bigger. "You obviously haven't heard of magic."

**Let me know what you thought of it :)**

**xoxo**


	6. Getting To Know You

**Just another update :)**

**Enjoy!**

Valkyrie showed Edward all her elemental and Necromancer powers she had, doing tricks with them, making fire dance of her fingertips, writing his name in shadows, sending a gust of air gently at him. Edward had laughed – I mean, he actually laughed – and he became chattier the more Valkyrie talked to him. They were both sitting in the attic, crossed legged, just talking.

Edward looked at Valkyrie quizzically. "Tell me about you."

"About me?" She frowned.

"Yes. I told you all about me. Now I get to hear about you."

"It's nothing too exciting…"

"Please?" He looked at her with his lovely dark brown eyes.

She sighed. "So _that's_ how that face looks. Well, okay, I can give you the basic background of my life. My name is Valkyrie Cain. It hasn't always been that – but that's a long story for another time. I live with my Mum, Dad, and little sister in Haggard, Ireland. When I'm not at home, because I need to be out with Skulduggery fighting crime, I leave my reflection – which is like an exact copy of myself – at home with my family so that they won't miss me. I've been fighting with Skulduggery since I was twelve. In the space of the last five years, we've taken down various criminals, a couple of evil God, saved the world from ending a few times, etcetera, etcetera. One of my closest friends – Tanith Low – is being possessed by an evil being, my boyfriend is a complete numpty, my best friend in the world is a living Skeleton, I have a vampire stalker… plus I turn eighteen soon.…." Valkyrie thought about this for a few moments. "Yeah, that's about it."

Edward blinked in astonishment. "Oh."

"Yeah, pretty standard stuff." She shrugged.

"Tell me about Fletcher." Edward said, suddenly. "The boy who is helping you to rescue me from here."

Valkyrie almost laughed. "There is nothing to tell. He's an idiot, but he is my boyfriend so I have to pretend that I don't mind that part."

"Aren't you happy with him?" Edward asked, politely.

Valkyrie hesitated only briefly. "Of course I am."

"Do you love him?"

A longer hesitation. "I… I… I think I do… yes I _must_ do."

Edward nodded. "Good. It's nice to love someone and know they love you back." He frowned at her. "_Does_ he love you back?"

Valkyrie didn't really know the answer to this. "I… he… we…" She bit her lip. "Well, I suppose so. Why else would he be with me?"

There was an awkward silence. Edward cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Valkyrie suddenly picked up the conversation again. "What about you? Was there ever a special lady in your life?"

Edward's eyes suddenly became pained and Valkyrie knew she had asked the wrong question. Edward looked down so that Valkyrie wouldn't see the huge tears rolling down his cheeks.

Valkyrie shuffled closer to him. "Oh, oh I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that. Forget I said anything."

Edward looked up at her with his huge, watery, doe-like eyes. "Can I show you something?"

Valkyrie smiled gently. "Of course you can."

"Edward gingerly stood up. "Follow me."

He led the way and Valkyrie followed him. He took her down out of the attic, down to the ground floor, through the castle ballrooms and parlours. He stopped at some huge iron doors at the back of the castle. He used his scissorhands to pick open the lock and he pushed the doors open.

The doors led to the outside and Edward and Valkyrie had stepped into the beautiful back garden that looked a lot like the first with all the giant bunnies and ballerinas. Edward led Valkyrie down a little garden path and stopped at the very end of it. Valkyrie peeked round it and saw the headstone in front of them.

More tears rolled down Edward's cheeks as he looked at it. "I used to love _her_." He whispered. "And she used to love me back."

Valkyrie kneeled down in front of the headstone on brushed some of the moss away. She read the inscription aloud. "Here lies Kim Boggs, beautiful, kind and warm-hearted. Her last will in testament asked that she be buried here in the company of her one true love Edward, so that she can be with him always." Valkyrie could feel herself welling up. She took a few deep breaths, forced a smile onto her face and stoop up turning to look at Edward. "You know what will cheer us up? Let's order in some pizza."

**When in doubt, order pizza, right? :)**

**Untill the next update!**

**xoxo**


	7. I HATE YOU!

**I wrote this during one of my free lessons at collage lol :)**

**I hope you like it :)**

Skulduggery was driving down to Ceasars Palace, a beautiful hotel in Las Vegas where he had agreed to meet Fletcher Renn. They boy had expensive taste and had lodged here unlawfully on many occasions with the use of his teleporting skills, leaving the staff none the wiser of his presence.

On the journey there, Skulduggery worried. He worried about Valkyrie. He was leaving her with that… well, whatever he was. Skulduggery wasn't even sure he could trust him. He sighed, Valkyrie trusted him and he should too – he knew that! Still he couldn't help but worry about the girl.

He shook his head. What was he doing? Letting his own person feelings – no, not feelings, more… stirrings – letting his own stirrings of worry and anxiety for his partner get in the way of his work. Business was business. That was that.

He groaned and turned on the radio on to try to drown out his worries. However the music only wound him up more and he had eventually had to turn it off. So he drove in silence with only his dark thoughts to keep him company.

By the time he was ready to pick up the boy, he was a wreck. He saw the blonde, spiky-haired boy waiting just outside the grand entrance to the place. Fletcher saw him and made his was over to Skulduggery.

Fletcher got in the front seat. "Hey, Skul."

"Hey, yourself." Skulduggery muttered. "Hurry up and put your seatbelt on."

Fletcher did as he was told but gave Skulduggery a questioning look. "Alright, what's the matter with you?"

"I've had to drive across states just to get you." He was already driving back up the motorway, alarmingly fast. "What do you think is the matter with me?"

Fletcher frowned. "_You_ asked me to meet you here. How is this my fault?"

Skulduggery's response was hesitant. "Because… it just… is."

Fletcher sighed. "Well, this drive back to Santa Barbara is going to be fun, what with you being in such a great mood and all."

Skulduggery glanced over at the boy. "I'm driving this car you know, I could drive us into a tree if you annoyed me enough!"

"Did I ever tell you about your winning personality, Skulduggery? It's really something. No really it is."

"Don't make me angry, Renn." Skulduggery growled, eyed trained on the road.

Fletcher snorted, "Oh yeah, I'd hate to bring out that 'terrible rage' in you that everyone's telling me about."

"BOY, I AM SO CLOSE TO CRASHING THIS CAR INTO THAT PALM TREE!"

"I'D TELEPORT AWAY, BACK TO THE HOTEL BEFORE THAT COULD EVEN HAPPEN!"

"JESUS CHRIST, BOY, SOMETIMES I REALLY DO HATE YOU!"

Fletchers face visibly paled. He looked at Skulduggery with wide eyes and a hurt expression.

Skulduggery knew he had said the wrong thing. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Fletcher, I shouldn't have said that."

"You… _hate_ me?" Fletcher asked, quietly.

"No I don't. I was angry, I got carried away I didn't mean it."

"Let me out." Fletcher said, bluntly. Emotionlessly.

"What?" Skulduggery's head snapped round to look at him.

"I said, let me out. Right now."

"Fletcher, don't be absurd! I said I didn't meant it."

"I want to get out of the car, Skulduggery."

"But Fletcher–"

"Let me out."

"This is insa–"

"Let me out."

"You're acting like a chi–"

"Let me out."

"Will you please stop interr–"

"LET ME OUT!" Fletcher roared, louder than Skulduggery had ever heard him shout before.

Skulduggery sighed and pulled over. "Fine. But you're being ridiculous."

Fletcher said noting more and got out. He continue to walk down the road that they were heading down.

"What… the…?" Skulduggery murmured. He put the car in gear and began to drive beside Fletcher as he walked, very slowly. "What are you doing?" He demanded through the open passenger seat window.

"Walking!" Fletcher snapped.

Skulduggery paused in disbelief. "You're going to _walk?"_

"Yes."

"You're going to _walk _from here to Santa Barbara?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, so let me just run this by you one more time, just so I know I've got this straight… you're planning on walking from _Las Vegas_ all the way to _Santa Barbara_?"

"Yep."

Skulduggery shook his head. "You're mad."

"I'd rather be mad than sat in a car with someone who hates me."

"I don't hate you!" Skulduggery snapped, angrily. "I just… find you annoying, that's all. And you're kind of an idiot. And your hair is awful – but that aside, I actually quite like you… kind of."

Fletcher gritted his teeth together. "Yeah, because that is so much better!"

"Fletcher, please just get back in the car."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Renn, I'm practically begging you here."

"What's in it for me?" He retorted.

Skulduggery sighed. "Ill tell you what's going on if that's what you want."

Fletcher suddenly sopped walking, so Skulduggery had to slam on the brakes so he wouldn't go tearing off in front.

Fletcher looked at Skulduggery. "What, you'll tell me everything?"

Skulduggery sighed again. "Yes, everything."

"Even the–"

"Fletcher, I said _everything_! How many definitions of the word _everything_ are there?"

Fletcher hesitated briefly, before sighing and getting back into the car. He buckled up and then looked over at Skulduggery. "Okay. Now tell me _everything!"_

**Sorry for the overuse of sarcasm in that! LOL!**

**I'll update asap!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**_  
><em>


	8. Tears and Tension

**Another Chappie for you :)  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

Edward looked warily at the slice of pizza Valkyrie was offering him.

"Trust me." She smiled. "It's good, try it."

Knowing that Edward couldn't hold it for himself, Valkyrie held it up to his lips for him. He took a hesitant bite, and an instant smile sprung onto his face.

"Like it?" She asked.

Edward nodded and took another bite – a _huge_ one this time. Valkyrie held up a Styrofoam cup of coke with a straw to his lips. He took a huge gulp and his smile broadened.

Valkyrie leaned forward and wiped his mouth for him with a napkin.

Edward beamed at her. "This is yummy. You have pilla often?"

She laughed. "It's called _pizza_ and no not really. I can't afford to get a take out everyday."

"Pilla is expensive?"

"Yes _pizza_ is. But it's okay, I had the money today."

Edward frowned. "I don't think I have any money."

Valkyrie's eyebrows pulled together. "None at all?"

"I don't think so."

"God, and I though I was struggling. I don't have much money at the moment, but when I turn eighteen in a few weeks I will inherit all my late Uncle's money and assets, including his estate. So it should be plain sailing from there on in." She smiled wistfully. "And then everyone's going to move in with me. We already agreed on it. Ghastly, Fletcher, Caelan – even Skulduggery – we're all going to share the house. I'll have the room." She sighed. "I wish my best friend was still here. She would love to move in…" She trailed off.

Edward smiled weakly. "It sounds wonderful. I wish I had friends like you do."

"You do have friends. I'm right here."

Edward's smile became more genuine. His bottom lip began to tremble. One single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Oh, Edward." Valkyrie sighed, throwing her arms around him. "Oh, Edward, please don't cry. Please don't cry."

Edwards's entire frame was trembling in her embrace. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm being bad aren't I?"

"Of course you're not!" She rubbed his back soothingly. "I just don't like seeing you upset."

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you." He whispered into her soft hair. "I've wanted a friend for so long."

Valkyrie could feel herself welling up. "Well, I'm here Edward. I'm never going to leave you, I promise. Do you hear me, Edward? _I promise!_!"

"But you're going to turn eighteen and live in your Uncle's house. You won't need me then. It's okay; I won't stop you from leaving."

Just then, it was like a light bulb was switching on in her head. She pulled away from him suddenly and smiled at him. "Come and live with me – well, us."

"I'm sorry?" Edward looked at her, bewildered.

"We'll take you to the Sanctuary, get your hands fixed, then you can come back to mine and live with us! I'll have the space! Please, you have no idea how happy it would make me!"

"I don't know… it seems rude of me to just barge in…"

She put her hands either side of his face and looked him directly in the eyes. "Edward, listen to me. I'm _inviting_ you to stay with me. Stay for as long as you want, even if it's forever!"

Edward hesitated, and then slowly he smiled. "Okay. Yes, I'll live with you."

Valkyrie grinned. "Really?"

"Yes."

Valkyrie squealed in delight and threw her arms around his neck again. She kissed him on the cheek making him laugh. She pulled away and ran her fingers through his scraggily hair.

"I really like you." Edward smiled.

"I really like you too." Valkyrie smiled back.

. . .

Back in the Bentley, the tension had only eased ever-so-slightly between Skulduggery and Fletcher, even now that the truth was out in the open.

"Wow…" Fletcher murmured. "A guy with scissors for hands…" He looked at Skulduggery. "Do you really think I was born yesterday?"

Skulduggery looked at him with shock – not that you'd ever be able to tell. "What? Fletcher, I'm telling you the truth!"

"Yeah, sure you are. I bet you're secretly a leprechaun as well."

"Fletcher, if you're going to be sarcastic…"

"You know, I'd love to live in your world, Skulduggery. How do you get to work in the morning? ON A FREAKING UNICORN?"

"FLETCHER!" Skulduggery roared. "WILL YOU PLEASE STOP SHOUTING!"

"YOU'RE YELLING LOUDER THAN I AM, YOU IDIOT!"

"WHY DOES EVERYBODY SAY THAT?" Skulduggery raged. "I NEVER YELL!"

"YOU'RE YELLING RIGHT NOW!"

"NO I'M NOT!" Skulduggery paused. He realised that he indeed _was_ yelling. Yelling so loudly it was rattling his old bones. "I don't yell." Skulduggery muttered quietly.

Fletcher shook his head. "You're impossible. Much like your stupid little story about a guy with scissors for hands. You must think I'm _really_ dumb!"

"I don't _think_, Fletcher, I _know_."

"Thanks for the insult, Skul, that really encourages me to believe your damn story."

"You can see it for yourself when we get there, you little turd, okay?"

Fletcher looked at Skulduggery. "You're a douche."

"Likewise."

**I hope you liked it!**

**xoxo**


	9. I'm all man!

**Hello again! Now, just some news, I'm going on holiday to the Caribbean this Sunday for two weeks, and this will be the last chapter I post before then. Unless I can manage to get to get to a computer while I'm away, no more updates until I'm back!**

**I hope you're all liking the story so far!**

The Bentley pulled up outside the Castle that housed Edward Scissorhands. Skulduggery got out first, Fletcher following, sheepishly. The castle was huge and very daunting. He suddenly didn't want to go inside, but Skulduggery was already pushing past the garden gates.

"Oi! Wait up!" Fletcher called, running after him.

He followed Skulduggery past the garden gates and gasped when he saw the extravagant garden.

"Oh… my… God…" Fletcher whispered.

Skulduggery nodded. "I know, isn't it just _dandy_, now let's keep moving."

Skulduggery led Fletcher inside the Castle, up the winding staircase, across the hallways and through the parlours; he took him right to the secret stairway that went up to the attic.

Skulduggery looked at Fletcher. "Are you ready?"

"Give me a break, Skulduggery."

Skulduggery shrugged. "Fine. Then after you."

Fletcher suddenly paled. "W-what?"

"Well, if you're so sure there's nothing up there…"

"B-but you _always_ go first!"

"Well… if you're not man enough…"

Fletcher suddenly got the colour back in his face. "Of course I'm man enough! I'm more man than _you,_ Skeleton."

He barged past Skulduggery and climbed the stairs up to the attic. He was plunged into darkness. He got out his mobile and used it as a light, looking around the attic for the light switch. He found it, turned the lights on, welcoming the light.

The first thing he saw was his beautiful girlfriend grinning at him.

"Fletcher!" She squealed.

"Val!" He laughed. He ran to her and enveloped her in a hug, picking her up and swinging her around. He put her down so he could kiss her. "You don't know how much I've missed you, baby!"

She smiled. "Same! I have a surprise for you! Close your eyes!"

He did so, squeezing his eyes shut. "Okay."

"Cam you see anything?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?" She waved her hand in front of his eyes.

He laughed. "I might as well be blind over here!"

Valkyrie laughed too. "Okay, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Valkyrie looked over her shoulder and beaconed for Edward to come out from the shadows. He walked all the way over to where Valkyrie and Fletcher were standing.

"Okay." Valkyrie whispered. "Open your eyes."

Fletcher did as he was told and his eyes snapped open. He saw the shabby, unkempt, young man standing in front of him, pale as a sheet, more scars on his face than Ghastly Bespoke… and _scissor for hands?_ He was speechless.

Edward waved one of is scissorhands at Fletcher in a friendly greeting. "Hello."

Fletcher laughed in a high-pitched, hysterical tone. "S-s-scissors… for h-h-hands…"

He laughed again, once, and then promptly fainted.

At that point Skulduggery appeared in the attic. He looked down at Fletcher unconscious on the floor. "That's right, Fletch. You're _all_ man."

**I'll update whenever I can, although that may be in two weeks time!**

**I'll miss you all!**

**xoxo**


	10. Let Me In, Skulduggery

**I'M BACK! Wooo! It's great to be back, my lovelys! I've missed you all so much m'dears! I had an amazing time, but now I'm totally ready to start writing again :D**

**This is the third of my stories that I've updated so far. I will update the last one soon, promise!**

Once Fletcher had woken up and recovered, he had teleported with a frightened-looking Edward to the Irish Sanctuary. It was where they resided for the time being while Skulduggery and Valkyrie got their plane home from the Santa Barbara airport to the Dublin airport. The Irish Sanctuary had sent a private jet for them to fly on where the Bentley could be taken with them as cargo.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie had landed in Dublin, gotten the Bentley unloaded from the aeroplane, and were back on the road hours later. It had taken nine hours to fly from Santa Barbara to Dublin, five hours getting everything sorted at the airport, they had been travelling all through the evening of the previous day, the night, and now, as first light was showing through the clouds, they were but ten minutes away from the Irish Sanctuary.

Valkyrie yawned, her mouth making a huge O shape. Skulduggery looked over at her. "Why don't you sleep for a bit?" He suggested.

She shook her head, groggily. "No. No point, not when we're so close." She yawned again. "I can stick it out."

He glanced over at her. "You shouldn't be stretching yourself so thin. How much sleep have you been getting while I was away?"

She waved her hands nonchalantly at Skulduggery. "Oh, plenty!"

"Valkyrie, tell me the truth."

"I am!"

"Valkyrie..."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay! Fine! None! I've had no sleep! You happy now?"

He wished he could frown. "What? Why on Earth would that make me happy, Valkyrie?"

"You're right – as usual. Doesn't that _always_ make you happy?"

He sighed. "Somebody is cranky."

"Can you blame me? I haven't slept in days!"

He looked over at her. "And why is that? Has he been a bother? That guy – Edward?"

"No, of course not."

"Has he been frightening you? Threatening you?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

Skulduggery paused. "Did he hurt you? Is that why you couldn't sleep? You can tell me, Val."

She sat up straight and looked at him, incredulously. "What? No! Hell no! Of course he didn't hurt me! What on Earth has gotten into you? You're all edgy and tense! Jheeze, lighten up!"

Skulduggery practically flinched at her words. He carried on driving, looking straight on, being very quiet and extremely still. "I'm sorry, Valkyrie." He mumbled. "I was only asking."

"Well don't!" She snapped. "You're being paranoid!"

"I was just worried about you."

"You're obsessed, Skulduggery! You're bloody obsessed with my safety! Don't you have anything better to do than fixate over me all the time?"

"I thought I was being caring." He near-whispered. "I thought I was being a good friend by caring about you. I'm sorry, Val. If you don't like it... I'll just stop." His voice cracked.

Valkyrie's head snapped to face him. Hearing his voice waver like that was all it took for her to come to her senses, dissolve all her unnecessary anger fuelled by her lack of sleep, and start to worry about him. "Skulduggery," she began, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that."

No response. His gloved hands just tightened around the steering wheel.

"Skulduggery." Valkyrie reached out and put her hand on his on the gearshift. "What's wrong? What's the matter?"

He shook his head, saying nothing.

Her arm travelled up his arm and gripped his shoulder. "Skulduggery, speak to me. I'm so sorry I said those things. Of course I love having you look out for me. I'm just being a douche because I'm tired. Please talk to me."

Skulduggery opened his jaw to speak, and then hesitantly shut it again. Valkyrie waited patiently for him to speak. He finally spoke to her in a quiet husky tone, sounding truly sombre. "I just missed you. That's all."

Valkyrie cocked her head at him. "Well, I missed you too, but you _knew_ I was safe."

He looked over at her, his big empty eye sockets giving nothing away. "No I didn't. And that was the worst part."

Valkyrie bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I should have called. I should have texted. I must have put you through Hell."

"Yes. You did. But it's not like I don't deserve it."

"Skulduggery?" She whispered. "What's wrong? Why are you being like this? I know something's upsetting you and I can't be a good friend and help you through it if you don't let me in."

"I don't want to talk about it." He said, gruffly.

"No." She shook her head. "Don't do that. Don't shut me out, Skulduggery. Stop building walls around yourself and just let me in for a change. Please. I... I..." She swallowed. "You're my best friend."

"Valkyrie do you know what the date today is?"

"Um, the fourth of May, why?"

"My wife and child were killed three hundred and eighty five years ago, today."

Valkyrie took in a short, sharp breath. "Skulduggery, I'm so sorry."

"I thought that I may not have you to come back to when I arrived with Fletcher. Edward could have killed you. Even if it was accidental, he could have killed you. And then I would have another name to add onto my list of people to mourn today." He looked over at her. "I'm so glad I don't."

Valkyrie felt a swelling in her throat. "You still miss them don't you?"

"There isn't a second that goes by when I don't pine for them, Valkyrie."

Valkyrie looked at him. She noticed how his hands were trembling, holding onto the wheel. She was suddenly struck by a horrible thought: Skulduggery was alone. He was all alone in this vast world, and he had been for the past three hundred and eighty five years.

"Stop the car." She said suddenly.

"I'm sorry?" He barely even glanced at her.

"I said, stop the car."

"Why?"

"Please just do it."

Skulduggery sighed and pulled over onto the side of the road and put the handbrake down. He looked over at Valkyrie. "Why did you want me to stop?"

She undid her seatbelt and slid over to his side of the car, sitting on his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and held in a tight, protective embrace. She wanted to protect him from all the pain and suffering that had been tormenting him for the last three centuries. She wanted to banish all the sorrow and guilt that had tortured him for the majority of his life.

"Because I can't hug you while you're driving." She whispered.

**I thought it was about time we had some mushy friendship fluffy-stuff between them. So here you go :)**

**I hope you liked it!**

**It's good to be back :)**

**xoxo**


	11. Please Understand

**Helloooooo everyone out there in the lovely land of fanfiction! How are you all doing?**

**Just another little update for you :)**

**OOOOH! Big news! You know AAAAAAGGGGEEEESS ago I said I would write a Twilght spoof with the SkulPles characters, and make it all about Valduggery? Yes, well, you probably dont - lol! - but I have! *does a happy dance* I have finally written it and posted it up, with two chapters ready for you to read if you want to :) It's called... um... it's called... um... "The Twiskul Saga, A Twilight Spoof With Valduggery" ... I think. I'm, like, 90% certain lol :)**

**OOOOH! More big news! I have a blog now! Yeah, I know right? I've actually joined the 21st century! I'm going to use it as a way for you all to keep up with all my stories and what updates are going on, and for whats going on with me in my life :) If you want to check it out, I'm at: .com  
><strong>

**Anyway, back to the story! I hope you like it.  
><strong>

Skulduggery and Valkyrie arrived at the Sanctuary to find Edward in the infirmary, getting a physical from a Sanctuary doctor, and Fletcher sitting in the waiting room, reading a girly comic. They went into see Fletcher first.

Fletcher saw Valkyrie and got up, strolling over to her. He took her into his arms and kissed her for an embarrassingly long period of time. Skulduggery stood there, awkwardly, trying to ignore them, however, when he heard Fletcher make a soft moaning noise, he knew something had to be done.

He grabbed Fletcher by his collar and yanked him off Valkyrie.

"Hey!" Fletcher snapped. "What do you think you're doing?"

Skulduggery looked at the boy. "Stopping you from eating my partner's face. She may well need it someday."

"Skulduggery!" Valkyrie shrilled.

"I'm sorry! I'm just saying, that in my day, a kiss was a tender and romantic gesture. Not a tongue-seeking, tonsil-tennis-playing, washing-machine-imitating, smooch."

Valkyrie turned bright red. "Oh my God." She turned away from them.

"Oit!" Fletcher jabbed Skulduggery in the chest. "I do _not_ kiss like that! I'm a _good_ kisser! Tell him, Val! Tell him I'm a good kisser!"

Valkyrie shook her head. "Oh no! No, don't you drag me into your argument. I'm neutral here, okay? I'm Switzerland."

Skulduggery nodded at Valkyrie. "See? She didn't defend you. You must be an _awful_ kisser!"

"What would _you_ know about kissing?" Fletcher snapped.

"More than you, pipsqueak."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Skulduggery head tilted to the left. "Nothing. I'm just merely pointing out that you're a one-girlfriend-wonder. I however was married for many years."

Fletcher snorted. "Oh, yeah, how's that working out for you?"

Everything went silent.

Valkyrie spun round. "Fletcher!" She hissed.

"What did you say?" Skulduggery growled.

"How is the wife these days, Skul? Still six feet under? Still decaying?" Fletcher stepped up to him, tauntingly.

Skulduggery took a step closer to Fletcher. "Don't you dare push me, boy."

"You can make as much fun of me as you want Skulduggery, at least my girl isn't dead."

"FLETCHER!" Valkyrie shouted.

But Skulduggery was already lunging at Fletcher, pushing him to the ground, his bony hands wrapped around his scrawny neck, choking him.

"SHUT UP!" Skulduggery thundered. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY A BAD WORD AGAINST MY WIFE! I'LL KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME, BOY? I'LL BLOODY KILL YOU!"

"Skulduggery!" Valkyrie yelled.

She ran to him and wrenched him off her boyfriend. She dragged him away and stood in front of him, her hands either side of his skull, looking into his big empty eye sockets.

Fletcher scrambled to his feet, panting and rubbing his sore neck, glaring at Skulduggery.

"Skulduggery! Skulduggery, calm down!" Valkyrie snapped.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Skulduggery roared. "I SHOULD KILL HIM! LET ME KILL HIM!"

"Skulduggery! Skulduggery, look at me! Look at me!" Valkyrie spoke with a determined tone.

"MY WIFE WAS MURDERED, FLETCHER, YOU NASTY LITTLE RAT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO WATCH YOUR WIFE GET MURDURED? NO, OF COURSE YOU DON'T! YOU'RE JUST A STUPID LITTLE TWAT!"

Valkyrie sighed, frustrated. She wanted to make sure Skulduggery was looking at her, and for that, he needed to be wearing his façade. She slipped her fingers under his collar and tapped the tattoos etched into his collarbone. A face with waxy skin, green eyes and black shaggy hair appear over his skull. His expression was one of pure animalistic fury as he glared at Fletcher.

"He's mad, Val!" Fletcher shouted. "That year in the Faceless One's dimension messed him up! He's even madder than he was before! And after all these years it's just gotten worse! He's a criminal and he needs to be locked up!"

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!"

"Make me!"

"Enough!" Valkyrie practically screamed. "Shut the hell up, Fletcher! You've gone too far!" She looked at Skulduggery and lowered her voice to a whisper, so just they could hear. "Skulduggery. Skulduggery, baby, calm down. Okay? Take a breath. Take a deep breath."

Skulduggery was shaking with anger. "You heard what he said Valkyrie. Let me punch him in his snarky little face!"

"Skulduggery, look at me!"

"But–"

"Look at me!"

"But–"

She took his face in her hands again. "SKULDUGGERY! LOOK AT ME!"

His eyes finally locked onto hers. "Valkyrie..." He whispered, miserably.

"I need you to calm down, okay? For me? Calm down."

"He was saying horrible things about Belle. About my poor wife. I can't let him get away with that. Not after what she went through!"

"I know. Fletcher is a knob."

"I hate him, Val. I really do hate him."

"Shh." Her thumbs brushed lightly over his cheeks. "Shh. I know you do. I just need you to relax for me."

"I should kill him, Valkyrie. I should rip him limb from limb. You know I should."

"Yes, I know, but you can't."

"Why not?" His green eyes searched hers. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"Because he is my boyfriend." She said softly. "And I'm asking you not to."

Skulduggery fell silent. He stared at Valkyrie. His bottom lip trembled, and for a horrible moment it looked like he was going to cry.

"Okay." He whispered, in a strangled tone. "Okay. I need to... um... I need to be alone for a while." He turned away from her and walked towards the door.

"Skulduggery..." Valkyrie tried to pull him back. "Don't. Please stay."

"I'll be back later. I just... I just need to be alone for a moment. Please understand."

He walked out the door, leaving Fletcher and Valkyrie alone.

Valkyrie turned to her boyfriend. "You're an ass, Fletcher. You really are."

**I really hope you liked this chappie. I'm sorry Fletcher is being such a douche lol!**

**Check out my new story, or my blog if you want :)**

**Toodles Noodles!**

**xoxo**


	12. Finally Breaking Down

**Hello my lovelys :)**

**Just another little chapter update for you all :)**

**Just one request please, no Death Bringer Spoilers in the reviews :) Thank you muchly!**

**Enjoy the story!**

Edward never said much. Fletcher didn't like talking to Edward. And Valkyrie was so mad she wasn't talking to Fletcher.

Everything was nice and awkward in the Sanctuary infirmary, with just the poor Doctor Hallows trying to make conversation.

"Yes, yes," Hallows was saying, "it is very probable that I will be able to give Edward a pair of human hands. He would have to wait a few months for us to find a donor, but then the surgery can start straight away. It would be a fairly technical procedure, as we will have to attach the tendons and muscle so that Edward here can get full mobility of his new hands. But, yes, it's certainly doable."

Valkyrie tried her best to pull on a smile. "Thank you very much, Doctor."

"Is that all you needed?"

"Yes, thank you. We will be leaving now."

Hallows smiled as they left. "I'll be in touch as soon as I find a donor."

Once Edward, Valkyrie and Fletcher were out in the hallway, Valkyrie turned her full, blazing glare upon Fletcher.

He flinched at her glower. "Okay, I get it! You're mad at me!"

"Oh no, Fletcher," Valkyrie said, deathly quiet. "I am not mad. I have greatly surpassed mad. I am _furious_."

Edward frowned slightly at Valkyrie. "You are upset." He stated.

Valkyrie looked at him gently. "I'm fine, Edward."

"I don't like to see you unhappy, Valkyrie."

She put a hand on his arm and gave him a little squeeze. "I'm fine. I just need to talk to Fletcher. Give me five minutes?"

Edward looked like this is what he wanted to do the least. But, nonetheless, like a gentleman, he nodded curtly and turned. He shuffled away from them, obviously choosing to take a walk through the Sanctuary corridors.

Fletcher's mouth twitched down at the corners. "I'm not so sure I want him gone. I may need a witness in case you kill me."

"I _should_ kill you." Valkyrie snapped, crossing her arms.

Fletcher rolled his eyes. "Oh, come off it, Val. It really has nothing to do with you. The argument was between me and Skulduggery. Why can't you just stay out of it?"

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "It doesn't involve me? Did you really just say that? Really?"

"Yes, really."

"You just ever-so-eloquently pointed out to my _best friend_ that his wife and child are dead. That they were _murdered_. And you think that defending him is none of my business?"

"Pretty much."

"Then you're even stupider than you look!"

"Why do you always take _his_ side?" Fletcher snapped.

"Because I..." She caught herself. "Because he is my best friend. We've been through things that no other two people have. We've always been there for each other and we always will. We have an amazing bond, Fletcher, and the more you try to break that apart, the stronger it becomes."

Fletcher scowled at her. "I'm not trying to break your friendship up. Even though I _should_."

Valkyrie went cold inside. "What did you just say?"

"Oh, come on, it's so obvious he likes you! He likes you _way_ more than he should! It's really creepy!"

Valkyrie shook her head at him. "Are we really going to argue about this Fletcher? This is ridiculous. _You're being ridiculous_!"

"Valkyrie?" Edward's voice floated back to them.

Valkyrie turned to see that he had returned from his wander.

Fletcher laughed, scornfully. "Speaking of creepy guys who like you more than they should..."

Valkyrie ignored him. "Yes, Edward?"

"Is everything okay? I heard shouting."

She pulled on another fake smile. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Edward's gaze flickered over to Fletcher, then back to Valkyrie. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She looked back at Fletcher. "In fact, Fletcher was about to take us back to Gordon's mansion."

Fletcher sighed and walked over to Valkyrie. He tried to take her hand but she shoved him away, so he put his hand on her shoulder instead. Valkyrie put her hand on Edward's shoulder, and instantly they teleported back to Gordon's mansion.

. . . . . . . . .

Skulduggery, didn't take off the façade as he walked through the streets of Dublin. He wanted to blend in. However, the impeccably tailored suit, handsome features, glossy black hair, and shining emerald green eyes, did cause many people to take a second glance at him. Women, mostly.

He pulled his coat around him tighter. Although he couldn't feel the chill of the air, he just felt too open. Too exposed. It made him feel vulnerable when he was in this melancholy mood.

He reached his destination. The graveyard. How many times had he been here? More times than he cared to count. He expertly knew how to weave his way through the grave stones by now, seeking out the two most important ones.

He found them, where they always were. Shaded by a huge Weeping Willow Tree, next to a huge blooming flower bed of deep red roses.

His wife and child. Or, at least, their grave stones.

Just looking at them always made his knees go weak. He stumbled over to them, dropping to his knees on the way. He sat there for a while, propped up on his knees, just looking at the two spots where his wife and child were buried.

On the left was his wife:

_Belle Pleasant_

_1591-1611_

_A Loving wife_

_A Devoted mother_

_A Beautiful Soul_

"_The world has lost a truly exquisite human being"_

On the right was his daughter:

_Bonnie Pleasant_

_1608-1611_

_A Beautiful daughter_

_Daddy's little girl_

_An Angel_

"_She is in a better place, where a gentle Soul like her deserves to be."_

Skulduggery knew the inscriptions off by heart by now. He read them every day when he came to visit. The words were burned into his mind now. Etched into his bones like the tattoos for his façade.

He looked at the graves with watery doe-eyes.

"I miss you both so much." He whispered, miserably. "You have no idea how much I miss you both."

There was nothing but the sound of his voice and the wind.

He continued. "Everyday something happens that I wish I could tell you two about. Valkyrie and I are rescuing this man called Edward and we're getting him some surgery that he needs. I don't usually play the Good Samaritan, but Valkyrie just seems to bring out the best in me. She is so sweet and lovely... she just makes me want to be a better person." He paused. "You guys would have really liked her. She is amazing."

Skulduggery had to bit his bottom lip to stop it from trembling.

"Belle, honey, it's not long now until our anniversary. Four hundred and four years this Monday. You have no idea how much I want to be with you. Wish I could still take you out, and buy you expensive jewellery, and dote on you. I wish I could still hold you, and love you." He paused. "I'm so sorry this is the closest we can ever be." He looked over at his daughter's grave. "Bonnie, baby, Daddy misses you. I miss making your favourite dinner, taking you out for a walk in the mornings, tucking you in a night. I still have your dolly at home. I still look after her for you. I'm not as good at looking after her and playing with her as you were, but I try my best." Another short pause. "I miss your hugs, baby." His voice cracked.

Skulduggery pounded the palms of his hands into his temporary eyes, pushing back the tears.

He finally looked up and spoke with a shaky voice. "I love you both so much."

That was the moment that he finally broke down. He slumped in the mud, tears streaming down his face, the howling of the wind drowning out his cries.

The rain started to pour, and Skulduggery was thankful, as that way, no one could identify his tears from the rain.

**I hope you liked it! Review if you want - just remember, no spoilers please :)**

**Toodles noodles!**

**xoxo**


	13. You're Back

**Fanfic-ers! Big news! I met Derek Landy at his book signng in Bluewater! Me and my best friend were possibly the most hysterical people there, holding a HUGE pink and purple "I love Derek" banner that me and my best friend gave Derek. It was the best day of my life! It was sooo worth the five hour wait, being laughed at because of the banner. I had everything planned out, I was going to act cool and smooth and be totally relaxed... and then it all went pear shaped! I don't usually babble like I did that day, but it would seem that upon meeting him I was only able to speak fluent gibberish! He signed my book, did a little drawing of Skulduggery inside, took a photo with us, AND gave us both a hug! He gave me advice on writing, helping me out with my aspiring writing career. He took a picture of all the Skulduggery personalised stuff we had on (t-shirts, bags, banner)! I gave him a poem, drawing, and story which he said he would read and get back to me on. I was so excited about meeting him I was practically in tears, and I could have sworn I was going to faint! Best day of my life!**

**And now, here is the next installment of the story! :)**

"Skulduggery," Valkyrie was leaving her fifth voicemail on Skulduggery's phone, "Please call me. It's been five hours, I'm worried about you. Will you please just come home? We're in Gordon's mansion. I've sectioned Fletcher off in the West Wing of the house; you only have to see Edward and me. Not even us if you don't want to. Just, please, get back to me. I… I…" She bit her lip. "I'm scared."

She hung up. Sighing she shoved her phone back in her pocket and returned to the living room, Edward sitting on the sofa watching TV. The teletubbies were on.

"Hello." He said to her as she came in.

"Hey, Edward." She nodded to the TV. "Are you okay with that channel, or do you want me to change over for you?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm quite happy with this."

Valkyrie watched the brightly coloured, little; teddy-bear-alien-things run around on the TV screen, and smiled fondly. When she was younger she had loved this show. La-La, the yellow one, tripped up and fell over, tumbling down the hill. This made Edward laugh and Valkyrie couldn't help but smile too.

Then she heard a voice behind her, and all her happiness faded to mute rage.

"Val?"

"Go away, Fletcher. Get back to the West Wing."

"But, I'm bored."

"You're in solitary confinement. It's not meant to be fun."

"Can't we just talk about this?"

She turned and glared at him. "Talk about what? About the fact that you think I would even _consider_ letting you off the hook for treating Skulduggery like you did? He's my _Best Friend_, Fletcher. He's been through a lot in his life. He deserves more respect than what you showed him. _Heaps more."_

"I said I was sorry."

"It's not me you should be apologizing to. Not that I would let you near Skulduggery for a very long time. He'd probably shoot you dead if he saw you right now. And to be honest, I don't really see anyone in this room who'd be willing to take the bullet for you."

Fletcher gulped. "_Shoot_ me?"

Valkyrie shrugged. "If you're lucky. Then again, Skulduggery has been tortured many times in his life, and I'm sure he has picked up some handy tips along the way."

"_Tips_?" He squeaked.

Valkyrie nodded. "And that would be just the beginning. So may I suggest that you get your ass back over to the West Wing, and stay there like a good little boy until I tell you otherwise."

Fletcher looked at her defiantly for all of six seconds, before he crumpled under her furious glower, and scampered back to the West Wing, his tail between his legs.

Valkyrie sighed and sat down next to Edward. He looked at her questioningly.

"Are you and Fletcher arguing?" He asked, innocently.

She nodded, miserably. "It would appear so, unfortunately."

"Do you think you will break up?"

"I'm not sure."

"Have you fallen out of love with him?"

She sighed. "Edward, it's moments like these that make me question whether or not I really even loved him in the first place."

Edward looked at her, compassionately. "Are you upset about that?"

She thought about this for a moment. Then, finally said, "Yes… yes, I suppose I am."

She was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing. Valkyrie bolted off the sofa, Edward staying where he was. She launched from the living room, out into the hallway where Skulduggery stood, soaked by the rain, façade still in place.

"Skulduggery!" She breathed and enveloped him in a huge hug.

He didn't hug her back. He didn't move. He didn't say anything. He was a statue.

"Skulduggery?" She looked up at him, seeing that he was staring off, far into the distance. "Skulduggery, are you okay?"

His temporary, green eyes looked down at her, slowly. Straight away she could see that he wasn't right. His eyes were, red and puffy. His cheeks were tear-stained. His bottom lip was trembling.

"Skulduggery," she spoke softly, "have you been crying?"

When he spoke his voice was raw and hoarse. "I'm fine."

"No you're not. Where have you been?"

"Visiting family."

She closed her eyes and let out a low sigh. "Oh, Skulduggery."

"I'm going to the drawing room. I need to be alone."

He went to walk by her, but she grabbed onto his jacket lapels. "But, Skulduggery–"

He looked at her, tears in his eyes. "Please, Valkyrie. Please, I just need to be on my own right now. Please."

Slowly, she let go of him and stepped back. "Of course." She said, quietly.

Skulduggery trudged by her and made his way to the drawing room. Valkyrie stood where she was, staring after him. She felt numb. Seeing him like that… it actually _hurt_ her. Like she could actually feel his pain, herself. She heard Edward's soft voice from behind her.

"Would you like a hug?" He asked.

She turned and collapsed into his arms, barely missing the razorblades for his hands, and buried her face in his shoulder. Edward awkwardly wrapped his arms around her the best he could, hugging her back.

**I hope you like the story :) **

**Let me know what you thought if you want to :)**

**xoxo**


	14. Awkward Conversations

**The title says it all... ;)**

Valkyrie was woken by someone tapping on her bedroom door.

She groaned and rolled over. "Who is it?"

"It's me." Skulduggery said, from the other side.

Valkyrie sat bolt upright. "Skulduggery?"

It had been _days_ since he had talked to her. Since he'd talked to _anyone._

"Yes, can I come in please?"

"Um, just a second. I'm not… uh… decent." Valkyrie jumped off the bed, and looked at herself in the full length mirror. She was wearing respectable pyjama: shorts and a tank top. However, her hair was _awful,_ so she tied it up in a cute pony tail. She quickly hopped back into bed and neatened the sheets around her a bit. "Okay, you can come in now!"

Skulduggery popped his head around the door. "Morning, Valkyrie."

"Morning, Skulduggery. Come in, have a seat."

Skulduggery came in, carrying a tray of food. Valkyrie grinned. _Breakfast in bed!_

He sat down on the bed beside her and put the tray on her lap. "Scrambled eggs, bacon, fried bread and baked beans. Plus a coffee, naturally."

"Naturally." She nodded and began to eat her breakfast.

"Good?" Skulduggery asked. "I made it myself. I haven't cooked in _years,_ but I can still remember the basics."

She nodded again. "Yeah, it's great. Grand. Very tasty."

Skulduggery hesitated. "Actually, there is an ulterior motive to this breakfast, Valkyrie."

"I thought there might be."

"It's a bribe really."

She looked at him. "A bribe for what?"

"For you to forgive me for being in such a bad mood over the past few days."

"Hmm, yes you have been a little distant."

He looked away from her. "I'm sorry, Valkyrie."

Valkyrie pushed the tray off her lap. She took Skulduggery's hand and tugged on it. "Come on." She said, firmly.

He looked at her. "Come on, _what?"_

She lifted up the covers. "Get in. It's time for a chat."

He tilted his head at her. "You want me to get in bed with you?"

"Oh, stop making it sound so smutty. I just want to have a heart-to-heart with you.

"And I need to be in bed with you to do that?"

She gave him a look. "It's how us girls sort things out."

"But… I'm not a girl."

"I said, get in."

Skulduggery sighed, kicking off his shoes and taking off his hat, and he climbed under the covers with her. He put an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head against his bony chest.

"See?" She said. "This is nice. This is comfortable. Now we can talk."

"What do we need to talk about?"

"You tell me." She looked up at him. "You're upset, Skulduggery. I know you are. You don't need a face for me to be able to tell that. I know you're usually upset and you like to hide it from me. You put up this brave, arrogant, heroic front – and I love that part of you, I really do – but I can tell that underneath it all you're still hurting. Tell me, Skulduggery. Tell me what is making you so sad."

Skulduggery was quiet for a very long time. "I miss them, Valkyrie." He said, quietly. "I miss them so much. I go to the graveyard every day that I can, because it's the only way I can ever be close to them again. But knowing that they're both down there, shut away in coffins, six feet under, surrounded by all that mud and dirt… it's heart-breaking. They're down there and I'm still up here. "It's… it's just not right."

"You feel guilty about their deaths, don't you?"

"I'm the one who goaded Nefarian Serpine. I'm the one who wound him up so much he had to go after my family. It's my fault Belle and Bonnie are dead."

She took his hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "But here's the thing, Skulduggery. No it's not. You didn't kill them. Serpine did. You tried to save them."

"Tried and failed."

"Our actions are what set things in motion. Without consequences to those actions, there would be nothing. No life, no living, no anything. You can't blame yourself for someone else's actions. If you do… eventually you'll just drive yourself crazy. It's not your fault."

"Then why do I feel so awful about it all the time?"

"Because you care." She whispered. "You still care about them, and you still miss them, and you still _love_ them. You're still protective over them."

"I promised them I would never let anyone harm them. I promised them I would always be there to save them. I broke my promise, Valkyrie. I let them down."

"No you didn't." She rubbed his arm, soothingly. "You just weren't able to stop him. Serpine was evil. You can't stop evil, it's everywhere.

Skulduggery wrapped both of his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"You're my best friend, Val. You mean everything to me. I promise I will never lose _you_. This will be a promise I will be able to keep. I will never lose you."

"I'd never let you lose me, anyway."

He laughed, gently. "Thank you for being my friend."

"Anytime, partner."

There were a few short moments of silence.

"Valkyrie?" Skulduggery asked, quietly.

"Yes?"

"Will you come with me somewhere today?"

"Of course. Where do you want to go?"

"You'll see."

She was about to ask him where he wanted to take her, but the bedroom door opened.

Fletcher appeared. "Okay, Val, I think we need to talk about this. This arguing is ridiculous. I think we just need to–" He saw Valkyrie and Skulduggery cuddling up in bed together. "What the bloody Hell is going on here?"

"Fletch," Valkyrie began, "it's not how it looks."

"Well, it _looks_ like you're in bed with Skulduggery."

"Well… that's because I am."

"I KNEW IT!" He snapped, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Oh, calm down, you little twat." Skulduggery grumbled. "Nothing happened. How could it have? I don't… well, I'm not anatomically correct for that, now am I?"

Fletcher scowled. "What? What the Hell does that mean?"

Skulduggery sighed. "Fletcher, I'm not exactly 'properly equipped' to be doing things in bed with your girlfriend, am I?"

"EW!" Fletcher put his hands over his ears. "I don't want to hear this! I don't want to hear about what you used instead of your… well, instead of your… your missing… oh, you know!"

Skulduggery shook his head and climbed out of the covers. "Okay this is ridiculous."

"No, Skulduggery." Valkyrie sighed. "Don't leave."

"Sorry, Val, but this is just too awkward a conversation. Even for _me_."

"You're the one who did it!" Fletcher snapped.

Skulduggery growled in frustration. "For the last time, you little turd sandwich, NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"Look, Skulduggery, I don't want to know how rubbish your technique was, but–"

"FLETCHER!" Skulduggery roared. "THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT! QUITE LITTERALLY, NOTHING HAPPENED! WE HUGGED, AND TALKED, AND THAT WAS IT. THERE WAS NOTHING EVEN _REMOTELY_ ROMANTIC ABOUT IT! IT WAS JUST _FRIENDLY_ FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Fletcher blinked at him a few times. "You don't need to shout." He finally muttered.

"Alright!" Valkyrie got out of bed, and stood between the two men. "This is ridiculous! Fletcher, if you think anything like that happened, then you must be even dumber than you look! I'm fed up with you being a constant ass lately! Either you shut up or it's over! Got it?"

"But–" He moaned.

"I mean it, Fletcher! One more outburst and I'm breaking up with you!"

Fletcher looked at Skulduggery venomously. For a few seconds, he said nothing. Then he came out with, "I'M NOT A TURD SANDWICH! YOU ARE!"

"THAT'S IT! Valkyrie snapped. "THAT'S IT! FLETCHER, WE'RE OVER!"

He looked at her. "W… what?"

"I warned you, you didn't listen. It's over."

"But… but, I love you."

Valkyrie had to gulp down the lump caught in her throat. "I'm sorry."

"No, Val, no! I can change!"

"Goodbye, Fletcher."

He started to beg. "Please, Valkyrie! Please, don't break up with me."

"You're welcome to stay in this house, still. But I don't want to be in a relationship with you anymore. I'm sorry."

Fletcher's bottom lip trembled. "Okay. If that's what you want." He whispered and turned. He left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Valkyrie turned to Skulduggery. "Well, that was awful."

He hugged her. "I can't disagree with you there. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Do you still want to go out with me later?"

She looked up at him. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

**Three guesses where they are going?**

**I'll update ASAP :)**

**xoxo**


	15. A Beautiful Moment

**WARNING! I have decided to put Valduggery in this story after all. And the Valduggery starts here!**

**Enjoy!**

Fletcher was lounging on the couch next to Edward.

"I mean," Fletcher was saying, "who does she think she _is? _Breaking up with _me?"_

Edward sighed. "I don't know."

"I'm obviously superior to Skulduggery in every way, so why would she choose him over me? Know what I'm saying?"

"I have no idea, Fletcher."

"Women, eh?" Fletcher shook his head. "You know what they say about women, eh?"

Edward closed his eyes, exasperated. "Not really, no."

"Women are like a pack of playing cards, Ed. You need a heart to love 'em, a diamond to marry 'em, a club to hit 'em with, and a spade to burry 'em."

Edward looked over at Fletcher. "Are you drunk?"

"As a skunk!"

Edward shook his head. "I'm going out into the garden."

"Can I come?"

"No."

Edward left and Fletcher remained slumped on the sofa, sulking.

"Fine!" Fletcher yelled after him. "Who needs you?"

Valkyrie came down the stairs with Skulduggery, putting her coat on.

"Bye, Fletch, I'm going out." She called to him.

"Don't you _Fletch_ me!" He slurred. "You lost that privilege when you broke my heart!"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, dude, whatever. I'm leaving now."

"Are you going somewhere with the skeleton?"

"Yes, I am."

He pouted. "Why is everyone leaving me today?"

"Because you're drunk!" She snapped. "Now stay off the scotch and don't annoy Edward. I'll be back soon."

He frowned. "When am I _ever_ annoying?

"Goodbye, Fletcher."

Valkyrie grabbed Skulduggery's arm and pulled him out the front door.

Skulduggery drove the sleek, gleaming, black Bentley to the grave yard. He pulled up in the car park and they both got out. Skulduggery led the way to the huge weeping willow tree, where his dead wife and daughter's graves lay beneath.

He stopped a few meters away from them.

"Well," He said, quietly, "this is what I wanted to show you."

She stepped forward to get a better look at the tombstones. She brushed away the trailing ivy and read the inscriptions.

She looked back at him. "Belle and Bonnie? Your wife and daughter?"

"Yes. That's them."

Her tone softened. "Why did you bring me here today?"

"It would have been mine and Belle's anniversary today. Would you believe it, it's Bonnies birthday too? Not many people can say they were blessed with their first child on their anniversary, but there you go. That's just me all over. _Lucky_."

"You came here to remember." She said.

"Yes." His voice was stone cold.

She walked over to him and took his hands, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "Tell me about them."

He hesitated. "Belle…" he began slowly, "Belle was just… _beautiful._ She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen – even more beautiful than China. She had long golden blonde hair that fell to her waist in soft curls. She had dark brown eyes, almost as dark as yours, and you could get lost in them if you weren't careful. Her skin was so pale and perfect it practically glowed. Her lips were always curved into a beautiful smile, ready to laugh or giggle. She was kind and compassionate. Whenever I was around her I was overpowered by how much I loved her. I was drunk on her love. She was… she was my angel. She was perfect."

Valkyrie smiled. "She sounds lovely."

"She was."

"And Bonnie?"

He laughed, weakly. "Bonnie was my first and only child. I loved her right from the moment she was born. I remember holding her for the first time. She was so _small._ She was so small and innocent. I remember thinking how much I loved her, and how I would never let anyone hurt her. I remember wondering if she would be as beautiful as her mother. I imagined having to protect her from flocks of teenage boys once she was your age. She died too young. Still a tiny little girl. She looked just like her mother, but with my green eyes. She was my little girl. And she always will be."

"You were a good father, Skulduggery" Valkyrie said. "And a good husband."

He tilted his head to one side. "How would you know? You didn't know me back then."

She smiled. "Because I know. I know you, Skulduggery. I know you are good. Despite your past, you're a good man, and I know you would have been good to your family. I bet they miss you just as much as you miss them."

"Will it ever stop hurting?" He asked. "Will the pain ever go away?"

She sighed. "No, not really. There will always be something there, to remind you of the past." She gave his hands another squeeze. "But you learn to cope. And you _will_ feel better one day, Skulduggery. I promise."

Skulduggery was silent for a very long time.

He finally spoke. "I remember the night it happened so clearly. I had heard that Serpine had my family at his castle. So, naturally I went to him. I found him in the dungeons, the other side of a cell, Belle and Bonnie shackled to chairs beside him."

"Skulduggery…" Valkyrie whispered. "Don't. Don't torture yourself."

"I went to save them. But I couldn't. I couldn't get through the bars. It was impossible. They were impervious to any kind of magic. I was stuck on one side, Serpine and my family on the other. I remember how they were crying. Belle was telling me to run, telling me not to watch, telling me how much she loved me. Little Bonnie was begging me to save her. Begging her Daddy to come to the rescue, and save her and her Mummy."

"Skulduggery… please… don't"

He tortured them first. Cutting away at them with his knife, making them cry out. I'll never forget Bonnie's face. It was like she hated me, Valkyrie. She hated me because I couldn't save her. Belle was screaming that she loved me. That's all she would say. _"I love you, Skulduggery!"_ And I couldn't do anything apart from watch, and scream, and beg and cry."

"Please…" Valkyrie whispered. "Please stop."

"I had to _watch_ Valkyrie. I couldn't turn and leave them. I couldn't get to them. I had to watch. He was torturing them and there was nothing I could do. They were begging and screaming, crying out in pain… and there was nothing I could do…" His voice cracked.

"Oh, Skulduggery…"

"And then he killed them Valkyrie. He murdered them in cold blood. He killed my beautiful wife and child." He began to shake. "He killed then, Valkyrie, he _killed them!"_

He dropped to his knees and began to sob. Crying without tears. His shoulders shook, gasps whistled through his teeth, raw cries of agony ripped from his chest – but there were no tears.

Valkyrie instantly dropped to her knees, in the mud, and enveloped him in a huge embrace. She held him close to her, murmuring soothing words of comfort.

The clouds about them roared with thunder and rain started to crash down around them. They both became quickly soaked.

Skulduggery trembled in her arms, the rain running off his gleaming skull.

"Skulduggery, Skulduggery, its okay!" She had to talk over the roar of the thunder.

"I begged him to stop." He cried into her shoulder. "I told him to kill me instead. He wouldn't listen."

"Skulduggery, it wasn't your fault! None of this was your fault!"

"If I'd gotten to him faster, I'd have saved them. It's my fault they're dead."

"Skulduggery Pleasant!" She said, firmly. "Stop blaming yourself right this instant! You are the _victim_ here! This was Serpine's doing, and no one else!"

"But–"

"No! No buts!" She was on the verge of tears herself. "Look what he's done to you Skulduggery. Look what he's turned you into. He's crippled you with your own pain. You're letting him win. Don't let him win, Skulduggery."

"I can't do this alone." He whispered, looking into her eyes with his empty eye-sockets.

"You're not alone." She whispered back. "I'm here. I'll always be here for you."

Skulduggery looked at her, this dark-haired beauty, with rain dripping off her face.

"Valkyrie..." He murmured, softly.

She didn't know what to do. Slowly her hands crept up his torso and found their way under his collar. She tapped the tattoos etched into his collarbones and activated his façade. His shaggy brown hair quickly became drenched in the rain. Tears were streaming from his sea-blue eyes.

Valkyrie's fingertips trailed up his neck, over his jaw line, and brushed over his perfectly sculpted lips. Skulduggery kissed her fingertips, gently.

What he did next surprised both of them. He took her face in his hands and leaned in towards her. Ever-so-slowly, he tenderly pressed his lips to hers. Both of their faces were dripping wet, and Valkyrie could taste his tears on her lips – but it was undoubtedly a beautiful moment.

Skulduggery pulled away and looked at her, worried he'd over-stepped his mark. But she just smiled at him and pulled him back against her lips.

**I hope you liked it :D**

**xoxo**


	16. A Horrible Turn Of Events

**I did this during my free lesson at collage :)**

Skulduggery pulled away from her, like she had shocked him, suddenly disgusted with himself. Valkyrie looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I shouldn't have let this happen." He breathed. "This was wrong. I shouldn't have let it happen."

"Skulduggery." She whispered. "Don't. Don't stop now."

He jumped up and faced away from her. "This was a mistake, Valkyrie. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have led you on like that. It won't happen again." He began to walk away from her.

She stood up and glared at him. She had to shout to be heard over the roar of the thunder and lightning. "Don't you leave me! Skulduggery Pleasant, don't you _dare _kiss me and leave me!"

Skulduggery stopped but didn't turn around. "Valkyrie." His voice was as cold as ice. "What part of the words _that was a mistake_ didn't you understand?"

"The part where you were kissing me back." She sighed. "I _want_ this Skulduggery. You have no idea how much I want this." She paused. "I want _you_."

He looked at her over his shoulder, the façade's eyes were cold. "Yes, Valkyrie, but _I_ don't want _you_."

Valkyrie went dead inside. She shouldn't feel like this. This shouldn't have hurt her so much. But it did. And she had no idea why. She bit her bottom lip to muffle a strangled cry that wanted to rip out from her throat. She spun away so she wasn't facing him. She didn't want to have to look at him.

Skulduggery wanted to run to her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and apologise for every lie he'd just told her. Of _course_ he wanted her. He wanted her more than anything. But he couldn't have her. She was _seventeen _for Christ's sake. He was twenty-one years old when he had been killed, technically he was still twenty-one, but that was no excuse. Back from the times he was in, it would have been appropriate, for a twenty-one year old to 'court' a seventeen year old. But not in today's times. Today that kind of thing was frowned upon. He missed the 1600's. That was a good time.

Skulduggery tried to keep his voice indifferent as he spoke to her. "I'm sorry if I've upset you. That wasn't my intention."

"I'm fine." She choked out.

Good _God. _Skulduggery's imaginary heart shattered. Was she crying? Now he felt even more awful than he had before. "Um… do you want a lift back–"

"I'll find my own way back. Thanks."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Val, I don't want it to be like this between us."

She looked over her shoulder at him, icily, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "You should have thought about that _before_ you kissed me."

And with that, she strode off in the opposite direction to Skulduggery. All he could do was pine after her.

. . . . . . . .

It was the day of Edward's operation. Valkyrie and Skulduggery still weren't talking – much to Fletcher's delight and Edward's dismay.

Edward lay on the hospital bed, being wheeled through to surgery. Valkyrie walked beside him.

Fletcher and Skulduggery stayed in the waiting room, flinging insults at each other.

Valkyrie smiled down at Edward as they travelled down the corridors.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Scared." He admitted. "You're not going to leave me are you?"

She smiled, reassuringly. "I'll be there when you go to sleep, and I'll be there when you wake up. Promise."

"What if it goes wrong?"

"It won't."

"But what if it does?"

She squeezed his wrist. "Trust me."

He smiled at her. "Okay. I will. Valkyrie?"

"Yes?

"I can't wait to hug you with real hands."

She laughed. "Ditto."

His dark brown eyes glinted in the light when he spoke next. "I'm really glad you're my friend, Val."

Valkyrie felt a lump in her throat as she replied. "I'm really glad you're my friend too, Edward."

**OOOOOH! Edward is getting hands! 3**

**xoxo**


	17. Getting 'Hands On'

**A very 'Edward-based' chapter - because I know you all love him ;)**

Edward's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was a pretty dark-haired girl looking over him.

"Valkyrie?" He asked, groggily.

A teardrop rolled down the bridge of her nose and splashed onto his cheek. She quickly brushed it away. "Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Do you remember anything?"

"I remember you said you'd be here when I woke up." He smiled. "Thank you."

She smiled. "Do you want to see something?"

His eyes widened. "My hands? It worked?"

Valkyrie held his new ands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "The operation was a complete success."

Edward slowly sat up and Valkyrie held his hands up so he could see them. For a moment, Edward said nothing and just stared. Them he suddenly burst into tears. Within an instant, Valkyrie was holding him in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her and for the first time in his life he was able to hold someone without hurting them.

Edward ran his hands through her silky hair, not believing how amazing it felt. Valkyrie pulled away and looked at him, beaming. He cupped her face in his hands, his thumbs brushing slightly clumsily, but gently, over her cheekbones.

"I'm not hurting you." He whispered.

More tears collected in Valkyrie's eyelashes. "Of course you're not."

"I've wanted to do this for so long."

"Does it feel good?"

He grinned. "You have no idea."

There was a knock on the hospital room door and Skulduggery Pleasant popped his head around the door. Valkyrie's heart lurched and her stomach twisted into knots at the sight of him and she cursed herself for having that kind of reaction. Then memories of the other day when he rejected her rushed into her mind and she instantly went cold inside.

Edward noticed her tense up, immediately, and whispered, "What's wrong?"

She didn't reply, she just gave him a knowing look and Edward suddenly understood what was going on.

"Ohhh." He murmured in realisation.

"Hello Edward." Skulduggery said cheerfully. "You're looking well."

Edward grinned at him, showing Skulduggery his hands, wiggling his fingers slightly. "You like the new hands?"

"I'm jealous I can't have a pair of my own."

"_You're_ jealous of _me_? Do be serious; I'm jealous I can't have a façade like yours." Edward laughed. "Just _anything_ to cover up these scars."

Skulduggery tilted his head. "I think that can be easily arranged."

"I'd like that." Edward smiled.

There was silence for a few moments.

Skulduggery looked over a Valkyrie, the girl he hadn't said a word to in days. It was agonising not talking to her. She was his closest friend. She was the one person he could rely on. And he was betraying her. He was ignoring her. And worst of all, he was _hurting _her. He kept telling himself that this was for her own good – that they should keep their distance for a while to make sure nothing like the other day ever happened again.

But despite all of this, he couldn't help himself, and he spoke to her. "Hello Valkyrie."

Valkyrie felt a lump catch in her throat at the sound of his velvety voice talking to her after so long. I have to go." She said, her voice thick, getting up.

"Val, wait." Edward tried to catch her, but his hands were still a little slow.

Valkyrie brushed past Skulduggery, purposely knocking her knuckles against his so that they had at least had _some_ physical contact within the last few days.

Skulduggery felt her warmth as she walked past, and when their hands touched, he had to pull together all his strength to not pull her back to him and envelop her in a big hug that said _'I'm sorry.'_

Valkyrie left, nearly in tears, leaving Edward and Skulduggery in the hospital room.

"You're so stupid!" Edward frowned.

If skulduggery had eyebrows, no doubt one of them would be raised. "What?"

"Can't you see that she's upset?"

"Well, yes."

Edward's frown deepened. "Well then why aren't you going after her?"

Skulduggery cleared his imaginary throat. "It's complicated..."

"I think I can keep up."

Skulduggery sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Skulduggery paused. Finally, he came and sat on a chair by Edward's bed. "Have you ever cared for someone so much that you stay away from them because you know that the closer to them you get, the more likely you are to hurt them?"

Edward blinked. "I used to have scissors for hands, so yes."

"So you understand that I can't just go running after Valkyrie, give her a hug and tell her that everything's going to be alright when it's not."

Edward's eyes widened in realisation. "You're scared."

Skulduggery held his head in his hands, miserably. "Of course I'm scared! I'm scared of hurting her, of losing her, of liking her more than I should. I'm scared of myself – I don't trust myself around her." He looked up at Edward. "I'm scared of what could happen between us."

Edward looked at Skulduggery, sympathetically. "What has already happened?"

"I kissed her." Skulduggery said weakly. "And then I ran away with my tail between my legs."

Edward groaned, "No wonder she is so upset! You've broken her heart!"

"I have?"

"Skul, she thinks the _world_ of you! She _adores_ you!"

"She does?"

"Of course she does! She's _nuts_ about you! Haven't you seen the way she looks at you? The way she smiles whenever you look her way, the way she turns to jelly when you walk in the room, the sparkle in her eyes when you say her name – Skulduggery, she's _head over heels!"_

Skulduggery's mind was going a mile a minute. "Seriously?"

"I don't even think she knows it... but I'm pretty sure she might be in _love_ with you."

Skulduggery's jaw fell open. "But... but... but this changes _everything_!"

Edward laughed. "Well, duh."

"What do I do?"

Edward smiled. "Go after her."

If Skulduggery could smile back, he would have. "Thank you, Edward."

Edward waved his hands at Skulduggery again. "No, thank _you."_

Without any more haste, Skulduggery ran from the room and burst into the hospital hallway. He saw Valkyrie sitting on one of the chairs. Before she had time to run or protest, he was by her side, pulling her to her feet, activating his façade, and pulling her into a tender kiss.

**Lots of Valduggery up next!**

**xoxo**


	18. Kiss Me Once More

**An emotional chapter, sniffles almost certainly guaranteed!**

Skulduggery pulled away from her and nervously and bit his kiss-swollen bottom lip. Valkyrie looked back at him, close to tears, her bottom lip quivering. For a horrible moment he though she was about to burst into tears… but then she angrily slapped him across his temporary face, and he was instantly bewildered.

He looked back at her, rubbing his jaw. "What was that for?"

"You kissed me!" She snapped.

"I thought that's what you wanted!"

"It's what I _used_ to want! You kissed me before and then you left!"

He paused. "I'm sorry. I… I was scared."

She went back to being close to tears. "And you don't think I wasn't? You're this amazing, phenomenal, magical person, and I have the chance to have you all to myself, and that idea _scares_ me Skulduggery! Because I shouldn't be feeling this way about you! I shouldn't _like _you the way I do!"

Skulduggery urgently grabbed Valkyrie by the shoulders – not aggressively, just desperately. "You think this is _easy _for me? You're my _partner_ for Christ's Sake! I've known you since you were a little girl! Jesus, you're not even eighteen yet! I'm practically a _creeper!_"

Her face painted a picture of absolute dismay. "You're… you're scared of what people will _think_?"

His hands moved slowly from her shoulders up her neck, making her tremble at his gentle touch, and his gloved hands cupped her face.

"No." He whispered. "I'm scared of what I could do, Valkyrie. I don't want to take advantage of you."

"But I…" She gulped, closing her eyes. "Skulduggery, I want you. I _need_ you. Don't you get that?"

He sighed, bowing his head, touching his forehead to hers. He closed his eyes too. His hands trailed over her shoulders and down her arms, sending a trail of shivers after them, and he found her hands. His fingers tentatively laced with hers.

"Valkyrie…" He murmured, gently. "You have no idea how much I want this."

"Please." She whispered. "Don't hold back on me. Don't be scared anymore."

"I wish it were that easy."

"It is."

He kissed her forehead. "Please don't fight me on this Val. I know what I'm doing."

She looked up at him, her big brown eyes brimming with tears. "Why do I have the feeling you are about to leave me again?"

He pulled her into a tight embrace. "I will never leave you again." He rested his chin on her head. _"Never."_

"I never want you to go. I want you to stay here. Forever. Never leave me." She pleaded in a small voice.

He was about to tell he that he wasn't going anywhere. That he wasn't about to leave her for anything. Not for the world. But he paused. He could feel her shoulders shaking gently, and her chest heaved against his torso, her slender frame trembling.

He bowed his head and whispered into her ear, "Valkyrie, are you crying?"

"No." She mumbled.

"Why don't I believe you then?"

She didn't reply.

He put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up so she had to look at him. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry." He said, softly.

"How can I stop when my heart is breaking?"

"I'm not saying we will never be, Valkyrie. I'm just saying I need time."

"I don't think I can wait."

"I won't keep you waiting long. I promise."

He inclined his temporary face down to hers and gently touched his lips to hers. Her fingers tentatively traced over his square jaw line, trying to keep his lips to hers for as long as possible. Skulduggery could feel her tears falling as they splashed onto his cheeks as well as hers.

He pulled away and gently brushed her from her cheeks. "That won't be our last kiss." He vowed. "But it will have to last for now."

She bit her bottom lip to stop it from trembling. "Okay."

"When the time is right, you'll know. And I'll be there. And I'll be kissing you again."

"Just promise you'll hurry back to me." She whispered.

"I promise."

**I'll update ASAP! Promise!**

**Don't forget to check out my blog guys! :)**

**xoxo**


	19. Happy Birthday

**Another chappie update for you - I'm sorry it's so long! LOL!**

Valkyrie woke up in her own bed at home, an instant grin on her face. It was her birthday. She was eighteen today. She was actually _eighteen_. She hadn't died yet – she had actually made it! She yawned and stretched out before sitting up straight.

She jumped out of bed, not bothering to get changed out of her pyjamas. She ran to the stairs and slid down the banister rail. She hopped off at the bottom and burst into the living room. Her mum and dad were standing there, arms open, ready and waiting for hugs.

"Happy Birthday!" They both chorused, embracing her. They pulled away and looked at her.

Her mother was on the verge of tears. "My baby girl is all grown up!"

Her dad ruffled her hair. "No she's not. She's still my little girl, isn't that right, Steph?"

Valkyrie laughed. "I'll always be your little girl." She noticed an absurdly large pile of presents behind her parents. "I'm guessing those are mine?"

"All for you, sweetheart." Melissa smiled. "We went a bit overboard this year…"

"But it's a special occasion." Desmond finished.

Valkyrie grinned and dove onto the floor, next to her presents.

"I'm going to get Alice." Melissa said, whisking off into the next room and coming back with Valkyrie's two-year old little sister.

"Sephyyyyyy!" Alice giggled, squirming in her mother's arms.

Valkyrie held out her hands and took Alice into her arms. She placed her little sister in her lap.

"Are you going to help me open my presents?" Valkyrie asked her little sister.

"Yesssshh!" Alice grinned.

"Which one should we open first?"

Alice pointed to a large pretty pink parcel. "Dat one!"

Valkyrie laughed and picked up the present. She and Alice unwrapped it together and Valkyrie grinned at the handbag she was holding.

"Do you like it?" Melissa asked.

"I _love_ it!" Valkyrie smiled. "Thanks you guys."

She continued to open her presents, unwrapping clothes, shoes, jewellery, perfume, DVDs, CDs, a watch, an iPod, a Blackberry, an Xbox with tons of games, the official deed to Gordon's estate, and plenty of other things.

Valkyrie knew that she had to go see her other crowd at Gordon's mansion, so she looked at her new watch and fake-gasped.

"Oh, God! I'm going to be late for collage!" She jumped up, handing Alice to her father. "Thanks for all my presents! I'm going to go get changed!"

She ran upstairs before they could say anything. She touched the mirror and her reflection stepped out.

"Pick out some clothes." Valkyrie said to it. "Anything you want, I don't care. Go downstairs, kiss mum, dad and Alice goodbye and thank them for a great birthday so far. Then go to college, or whatever it is you do nowadays. Have a lovely normal day. Got it?"

The reflection nodded, dressed, and then left Valkyries room, following orders.

Valkyrie quickly got changed, pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark purple t-shirt and a black leather jacket over the top. She slipped on her black biker boots and dashed as silently as she could into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and dragged a comb through her hair, putting it up into a pony tail.

She ran back to her room, launched herself out of her window, landing softly on the ground by displacing the air around her. She began a fast-walk to Gordon's – no, _her_ – mansion.

. . . . . .

She opened the front door of her mansion and to her surprise it was alarmingly quiet in here. There was no one waiting for her like she had been expecting. She frowned, disappointed. Where were all her friends?

"Hello?" She called out, shutting the door behind her. "Anyone home? Edward? Fletcher? Skulduggery?

Nothing.

She didn't know whether she was more upset or angry that her best friends had forgotten her eighteenth birthday. She grumpily turned a corner in the hallway and walked into the living room.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone chorused.

Valkyrie blinked. It took her a while to realise she was looking at her living room jam-packed full of all her closest friends. She began to grin, and then she began to laugh, uncontrollably.

"You guys remembered!" She laughed.

In the room was: Ghastly, Fletcher, Edward, Erskine, China, Echo-Gordon, Anton, Finbar and his wife Sharon, Geoffrey Scrutinous, and two of Valkyrie's friends that she had made at a stake out on her last birthday: Adrasdos Dark and Sabrina Sparrow.

Skulduggery wasn't there.

"Of course we remembered!" Erskine stepped forward and gave Valkyrie a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, gorgeous."

Everyone began to swarm forwards, giving her hugs and kisses, and presenting her with presents. She got a beautiful ring from Ghastly, perfume from Fletcher, a bouquet of red roses from Edward, a bracelet from Erskine, a DKNY purse from China, The Vampire Diaries box set from Gordon, an expensive box of chocolates from Anton, gorgeous earrings from Finbar and Sharon, a 'Happy 18th' ornament from Geoffrey, a signed poster of Johnny Depp from Adrasdos, and backstage passes to the Twilight set from Sabrina.

Valkyrie thanked everyone for her presents and, began mingling with her guests. She made a b-line for Ghastly.

He looked at her and defensively held up his hands. "I know what you're going to ask." He said. "And before you do, let me tell you that I have no idea where he is."

She pouted, sighing. "Oh."

"It's not like Skulduggery to miss out on an important event." He paused. "Especially when it means getting to be around _you_."

Valkyrie hesitated. "Don't start with me, Bespoke."

"I'm not starting anything! Scouts honour!"

"Yeah, you better not be." She smiled, weakly, turning to leave.

Ghastly caught her arm and pulled her back. "Um, Val?"

"Yes?"

"Skulduggery may not be here, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care."

Her smile somewhat faltered. "Of course he doesn't care. If he did, he would be here."

Ghastly smiled. "He gave me something to give to you."

Valkyrie arched an eyebrow. "So he thinks a present will make his disappearing act okay?"

Ghastly pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I sincerely don't know what's going on in that skeleton's head nowadays. But, why don't you read it and find out?"

Valkyrie smiled. "Thank you."

She snuck out of the living room and disappeared into the hallway, seeking a little privacy.

She opened the envelope and pulled out a letter, recognising Skulduggery's perfect handwriting. It read:

_Dear Valkyrie,_

_I apologise for my absence today. You have no idea how much I want to be there, but I simply can't trust myself around you. But that doesn't mean I won't be celebrating your eighteenth birthday with you. I've got a little shindig set up for you later. I've bought you a dress, and China helped me pick out the right shoes to go with it. I've left it upstairs on your bed. I'll be round to pick you up at about half seven._

_I really wish I was with you right now. God knows how much I want to be with you._

_I've one last thing to tell you before I go, and this really is the most difficult thing I'll ever have to say to you, which is probably why I have to write it down rather than saying it to your face. You think I'm brave? I'm a coward, Valkyrie. Even as I am writing now my hand is shaking uncontrollably._

_I guess what I'm trying to say is, oh God, I love you Valkyrie. I love you so much. I think you may have already known that, but I had to let you know for sure. It's okay if you don't love me back. I can't force you to have the same feelings for me as I do for you. I just want you to know how hopelessly in love with you I am._

_Please forgive me for not being there today, but I'll see you tonight._

_All my love,_

_Skulduggery_

Valkyrie froze. He loved her. He was _in love_ with her. She realised she was grinning like an idiot. She ran upstairs and bust into her bedroom. Sure enough, there was a box with a bow on it lying on her bed. She walked over to it and picked up the note lying beneath the rose on the surface of the box. It read:

_Thank you for making me a better man, Valkyrie. Thank you for making me feel human again. I love you so much._

Valkyrie smiled clutching the note to her chest. She put the note and the rose to one side and began to take the lid off the box. There was a knock on her door and she paused.

"Val?" Edward called from the other side.

Valkyrie stepped away from the bed and walked to the door. She opened it and slipped outside finding herself face to face with Edward Scissorhands. Her mouth fell open when she saw him.

He looked…_handsome!_ He was wearing his façade that took away all his scars, and although he was still pale, his sharp, handsome features were clear. His dark brown eyes seemed to shine impossibly when he smiled at her. He was dressed in a pair of fitted black trousers, and a smart-casual red shirt. His black hair had been cut and was styled in a messy, perfectly imperfect way.

"_WOAH…"_ Valkyrie murmured.

"What?" He smiled.

"I didn't notice it downstairs, Edward, but… you are _buff!"_

He blushed. "Um… thanks."

"So, how are the hands doing?" She asked, brightly.

"Pretty good." He showed them to her. "I can't do very much with them at the moment. But I can do the important things."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"This." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

She laughed and relaxed into his embrace.

"What's going on here?" A voice came from behind them.

Valkyrie looked behind them. "Fletcher?"

Fletcher looked at them both with a stony expression. "I said, _what's going on here?"_

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, Fletcher, get a life. We were just talking."

"It looked pretty cosy, for just a friendly chat." He looked at Edward. "And _you_. You getting yourself all prettied up for my girl or something?"

Edward glared at Fletcher – something none of them had ever seen before. "Okay, two things, Fletcher. One, She's not your girl anymore. And two, you're making an idiot of yourself."

"NO! _You're_ making an idiot _your_self!"

"That makes no sense."

"_YOU_ MAKE NO SENSE!"

Valkyrie held up her hands. "Guys! Guys! Quit it! Come on!"

Edward protectively put an arm around Valkyrie's shoulders. "Why do you have to upset her on her birthday?"

Fletcher paused. He finally retorted with, "You have wonky ears!"

Edward sighed, frustrated. "Oh, God, really? Come on, Val, let's go join the party."

They turned and left Fletcher where he was standing, their arms around each other.

Fletcher, however, was still seething. He needed evidence – _proof_ – that they were in a relationship. He was sure they were, he just needed something to _prove_ it. He strode over to Valkyrie's bedroom door and shoved it open. He marched inside and glanced around the room.

Immediately, he spotted the present on the bed. He stormed over to it and noticed the little note and a rose on the bed beside it.

He picked up the note and read it. He suddenly saw red. Anger erupted through him, making his hands ball into fists, crumpling the note.

There was only one possible person who could have sent this.

Edward.

And now, Fletcher was going to have his revenge.

**Dangit Fletcher!**

**I'll update soon - promise!**

**xoxo**


	20. Plain Old LOVE

**I absolutely ADORED writing this chapter!**

**Much love!**

Valkyrie stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself in the full-length dress Skulduggery had bought her. It wasn't the first dress he'd ever bought her but it was by far the loveliest.

She'd only just got there at seven. Before that she's been out with her parent's down at the local pub in Haggard having her first 'legal drink'. She'd made an excuse about going out nightclubbing with her friends and had slipped away to come back here.

Now she stood in her bedroom in her new mansion, inspecting herself in her beautiful new dress.

It was a gorgeous dress made of pure black silk. It was a halter-neck that went round the back of her neck, coming down low at the front, accentuating her cleavage. It had no back, so the material rested snugly on her hips before falling straight down to the ground where it elegantly swept across the floor. Her shoes were black stilettos, studded with diamonds

Valkyrie had pinned her hair up, elegantly, in a French pleat. Her makeup consisted of smoky eyes and lusciously red-glossed lips. She looked stunning.

"You look beautiful." Gordon said from behind her.

She turned and smiled, her expression a mixture of excitement and terror. "You really think so?"

"China Sorrows herself would be crawling with envy – well more than she already does when she looks at you."

Valkyrie laughed. "China doesn't envy me."

"Of course she does. She envies your natural beauty, your confidence, you lovely personality."

Valkyrie grinned. "Well... I can hardly help _that_ can I?"

Gordon smiled. "Not to mention your relationship with Skulduggery."

Valkyrie's smile pinched at the corners. "Huh?"

"Valkyrie," Gordon said in a melancholy way, "Skulduggery is in love with you."

"Well, yes I know that part."

"He's practically drowning in love for you."

"I know."

"And China is head-over-heels for Skulduggery."

Valkyrie froze. "She is?"

"My dear Valkyrie, China has been in love with Skulduggery for countless years. She has always loved him."

Valkyrie frowned. "But… but I though you said that she loved you at one point?"

Gordon nodded. "She did. Problem is, she loved Skulduggery more."

"Ah."

"Indeed."

Valkyrie wished she could give her uncle a hug. "Gordon, I'm so sorry. I know how you felt about her."

He smiled, putting on a brave face. "Broken hearts mend."

"Has China's heart mended?"

Gordon sighed. "It did, eventually. The issue is, when you truly love someone and they break your heart, after time, sure you can get over it. But those feeling never go away. I'm over China, but I'll always love her. Skulduggery loves you, but he'll always love his dead wife. China has accepted the fact that Skulduggery is mad about you, but she'll always pine for him. You broke up with Fletcher, but you'll always be his first love. It's a painful game, I'm afraid, is love. Very painful indeed." His bottom lip quivered slightly.

"Gordon, you look like you're about to cry." Valkyrie said, softly.

He smiled, although it didn't look convincing. "I'll be alright. My heart has been broken, trampled upon and shattered many times, but I can always soldier on."

"Do you resent Skulduggery for China loving him?"

Gordon hesitated. "I could never resent Skulduggery. I could never hate him. I love the guy like a brother. But every time I look at him, I can't help but thinking about how he was the reason China left me. I know it wasn't his fault, and I don't blame him for anything. It's just…" He shrugged. "I don't know. It's a funny old world, isn't it?"

Valkyrie smiled, giving him an as comforting look as she could. "China has always admired you, Gordon. She always talks about you fondly. She always smiles to herself when she hears you name. She still cares about you."

"Well, that's something I suppose."

Valkyrie looked back at herself in the mirror. She barely even recognised herself. "I'm scared, Gordon." She finally said, her smile disappearing. "I'm so scared."

He looked at her, his words coming gently. "What are you scared of?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "Nothing. Everything. I'm just scared. I've never felt like this before. I've never felt this way about anyone. It terrifies me."

"That, my dear Valkyrie, sounds like you classic love story."

"But we're not a classic love story are we? Me and Skulduggery. He's a skeleton, I'm human. He's dead, I'm alive. He's over four-hundred years old, I've just turned eighteen. This love story could be more forbidden if it tried. It just feels like something's going to happen. It feels like destiny doesn't want us to be together. How can something so right feel so wrong?"

"The course of true love never did run smooth." Gordon smiled. "And let's not forget, forbidden love stories are _always _the best kind of love story. So what if he's been around for over four-hundred years? He's been practically frozen in time while he's been a skeleton. He died as a young man, he'll always be a young man."

"I suppose."

"And he's not technically dead if he is a _living_ skeleton."

She laughed. "I guess not."

"And for the whole, skeleton-human thing… well…" He paused. "Um… never mind."

She looked round at him. "What?"

"Um… it's nothing."

"No, carry on."

"It's nothing, really."

"Gordon…"

He sighed. "Oh, alright! Alright! I'll tell you – but don't tell him I told!"

"Don't tell _who_?"

"Skulduggery. He wanted it to be a surprise for you."

She frowned. "He wanted _what_ to be a surprise?"

"Skulduggery and China have been cooking up a little… _present_ for you."

"Elaborate, please."

"Well, you know how Skulduggery's façade only gives him a face?"

Her frown deepened. "Yes…?"

"Well, they have… _improved_ it…"

"Improved it _how_?"

Gordon shifted uncomfortably. "Well, um, it now covers _all_ of him…"

"You mean?"

"Skulduggery's façade gives him a temporary body."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What? Like, a real, working body?"

"Pretty much."

"That's amazing."

"Hmm, yes."

"Why did he want to get it done?"

Gordon started to blush. "Well he got it so that… uh… well so that… if the two of you should choose to… uh… be… _intimate_…"

"OKAY!" Valkyrie said, covering her ears. "I get it! I don't need to hear anymore!"

"Oh, thank _God_!" Gordon breathed.

"Don't every try to talk to me about that ever again, Gordon."

"Deal."

There was a knock at the door.

"That will be him." Gordon smiled. "The man of the hour."

"Gordon, help!" Valkyrie moaned, clutching her stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"You'll be fine."

"I think I've forgotten how to breathe."

"Inhale. Exhale. It's very simple, you've been doing it your whole life – you should be an expert at it by now."

The door knocked again. "What do I do?" Valkyrie panicked.

"Go to him." Gordon smiled. "Live, laugh, love."

Valkyrie smiled. "Thank you, Gordon."

"It's my pleasure. Skulduggery is a good man. He's worthy of my wonderful niece."

"I love you, Uncle Gordon, you know that right?"

"Of course I do. Now run. Have fun. Dance, kiss, love. You've both been waiting for each other long enough."

Valkyrie grinned and ran out of the room, dashing to answer to front door.

**Ahh, this is where things will get interesting! ;)**

**xoxo**


	21. God Help Me

**Get ready for some Valduggery cuteness!**

Valkyrie opened the door to a rather dashing young man in an impeccably tailored tuxedo. His black hair was smartly swept back, and when he smiled his green eyes sparkled like emeralds catching the light. His perfect lips pulled up at the corners of his mouth, forming an irresistible smile.

"Skulduggery." Valkyrie breathed.

"How did you know it was me?" He grinned.

"No one else on the planet could pull off a tuxedo like you do."

"Very true."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Feel free to comment on how beautiful I look at any time."

He laughed. "You already know how beautiful you look."

"Very true."

"You have leaned well, grasshopper."

Valkyrie tilted her head back and laughed. Why had she been so nervous? This was all coming so naturally to them both.

Skulduggery continued. "However, on a more sincere note…" He put a white-gloved hand to her cheek, his thumb lightly brushing over her cheek-bone. "…you look gorgeous. Breath-takingly, mind-blowingly, heart-breakingly gorgeous."

Valkyrie's heart skipped a beat. "Oh." She breathed. "Thank you."

Skulduggery fished around in his jacket pocket and pulled out a little blue jewellery box. He presented it to her. "Happy Birthday, Valkyrie."

She took the box with a grateful smile. She opened it and gasped. Inside was a heart-shaped necklace made of silver, coated with real diamonds. She felt irrational tears spring to her eyes at how beautiful it was, and how much this showed his true affections for her.

She looked up at him, her smile trembling. "It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you so much, Skulduggery."

He looked at her earnestly. "It's so you'll never forget how I feel about you." _I love you._ He wanted to say it to her face, but he got so tongue-tied whenever he tried to.

"Help me put it on?" She smiled at him.

She handed the box back to Skulduggery and turned away from him. He took the necklace out of the box and stepped towards her. He fastened the necklace up at the back of her neck, taking his time in the process. His hands brushed lightly over her collar-bone and she shivered with delight.

His hands lingered at her neck, traveling over her shoulder-blades, and gently running down her arms. His hands found hers and their fingers laced together.

Bowing his head to her neck, he kissed the hollow of her throat. Valkyrie closed her eyes and moaned softly. He trailed the kisses up her neck and over her jawline. He nibbled softly on her earlobe, making her grip tighter onto his hands.

He laughed gently, his breath tingling over her skin. "We should get going. People are waiting to see you."

She turned round to face him. "I suppose so."

He cupped her face in his hands. "You are so beautiful." He whispered, his eyes closed. "God, help me, you are so beautiful."

She gulped. "Did you mean it? The letter and the note? Did you mean what you said?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her, slightly amused, slightly urgent. "Angel, I've never meant anything more before in my entire life."

She nodded. "Okay. Okay I just have to be sure."

He gave her a flirty look. "After tonight, you'll be more than sure, _trust_ me."

She arched an eyebrow at him, but he said no more on the matter, taking her hand and leading her out the front door and over to the Bentley.

**Tis going to be a good night ;) heh heh...**

**xoxo**


	22. China's Estate

**This Chapter has Death Bringer spoilers, just so you know :)**

**Enjoy :)**

Skulduggery and Valkyrie arrived outside a huge estate that made Gordon's mansion look tiny in comparison. The mansion was at least four stories high and made of yellow-gold bricks. Huge bay windows fronted the mansion, allowing you to see the huge party going on inside. There were twinkling fairy lights all over the mansion and also in the gargantuan pine trees that stood either side of it. It looked like something that had just been plucked out of a fairy tale.

Valkyrie got out of the Bentley and stared up at the mansion in disbelief. "Good _God._" She breathed. "Who's the lucky devil who owns this place?"

Skulduggery grinned, his temporary eyes sparkling. "That would be me."

Valkyrie's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "_You?"_

"That's correct."

"But… but… you live in Cemetery Road."

He nodded. "Yes I _live_ there, but I still _own_ this estate."

She blinked. "But… _how?"_

"Well, a long time ago, after I discovered China's betrayal to me, when Eliza Scorn declared China was the one who lead my wife and child to their death–" He paused, swallowing hard. Valkyrie gently squeezed his hand in compassion and he continued. "Well, I decided that a little revenge was needed. I was not going to hurt her, or outcast her, or betray her. I'm better than that. I just wanted to punish her. She took away everything _I_ had, so I took away everything _she_ had. Of course, she has no family so I couldn't go after them – not that I would even stoop so low anyway. Her library had been blown up by Eliza, so I couldn't go after that. So all that was left was this. Her estate."

Valkyrie looked at him, incredulously. "You stole China's estate?"

He grinned at her. "_Steal_ is such an ugly word. I prefer… _commandeer._"

She laughed. "Okay, so you _commandeered_ China's estate?"

"Precisely."

She thought about this for a few moments before giving him a sly smile. "Yeah, I probably would have done the same." Then abruptly she frowned. "Wait. Okay, wait."

"What?"

"Okay, I know you've not forgiven China – you never will. And I know you only tolerate her for my sake because – although I hate to admit it – she had become a friend of mine over the years. That's why she still hangs around us. That's why she was at my birthday party at the Mansion today. But I don't understand something."

"Which is?"

Valkyrie's frown deepened. "China is a proud woman, Skulduggery. She's not the type to jut stand around and let someone take everything she owns. Obviously you managed it, but why hasn't she put up a fight? And why does she still hang around me? She was at my _birthday_ this morning for God's sake, how can she even _stand it?"_

"She can't stand it. It makes her skin crawl. She wants nothing more than to strike me down for taking all she owns. She absolutely hates me. And yet…" He grinned. "She is still trying to stay in my good books."

"And why is that, pray tell?"

He looked at her solemnly. "She still loves me."

Valkyrie pouted slightly. "Oh."

"And even though I have no romantic feelings or desires towards her whatsoever, she still hangs around us to try and get on my good side again."

"Sounds a bit pathetic if you ask me."

"Indeed it is." He smiled and held out his arm for her to take. "Anyway, enough talk of super-bitches from the past. You have a Ball to get to."

Valkyrie linked her arm with his and smiled at him. "Lead the way."

They walked up to the front of the mansion. A Doorman let them in with a gracious bow. The moment they stepped inside, all eyes were on them. Valkyrie gasped at her surroundings.

They were in an enormous ballroom that spanned wider than a football pitch, at least. The floors were made of glittering black marble, contrasting with the pristine white walls that were decorated with gold and black satin veils. At the end of the ballroom was a huge spiral staircase made out of crystal, ascending upwards to a high-up balcony that ran all the way around the walls so spectators could look down at the dancers. All along the ceiling that was miles above their heads were huge crystal chandeliers.

It was simply breath taking.

"Wow." Valkyrie breathed. "I can see why China was angry at having to give this up."

"She's here tonight." Skulduggery said. "Crawling with envy."

Valkyrie grinned at him. "Really?"

"Oh yes. And just wait until she gets a look at you. She'll be positively _green_."

Valkyrie felt a blush rise to her cheeks and she looked away from him. However, Skulduggery put a finger under her chin and pulled her face back round to look at him.

"You look so beautiful when you do that." He smiled in a fox-like way at her.

This only intensified her blush, making Skulduggery's grin deepen. His hand trailed down from her chin, down her neck, his finger tracing the contours of her collar bone. Valkyrie had to bite her lower lip to stop from softly moaning.

"Hey Birthday Girl!" A voice boomed from behind them.

The both snapped out of their trance as Erskine came over to them.

"Erskine." Valkyrie grinned at him.

Erskine wrapped his arms around her waist in an embrace, lifting her up and spinning her once in a circle before putting her gently back on her feet. He kissed her once on her cheek before pulling back and smiling at her.

"Valkyrie, you look absolutely beautiful." Erskine said, taking in her appearance with a smile.

"You look pretty dapper yourself. I'm loving the tux." She replied.

Erskine did a mock feminine twirl. "You like?"

"I love."

Erskine grinned. "I borrowed it from Skulduggery." He smiled at Skulduggery, going in for a hug. "How are you, old friend?"

The two men hugged. When they pulled away they were grinning at each other.

"I'm not bad, I'm not bad." Skulduggery smiled.

"Good to hear it."

A song Valkyrie actually knew started. It was _Cinderella,_ by Lionel Richie – a Latin-style song.

She beamed. "Oh! I know this one!"

"Me too." Erskine winked at her. "Care to dance?"

"Um, I don't know Latin dance."

"Neither can I. We'll make it up." He looked at Skulduggery. "Providing your date for this evening doesn't mind?"

Skulduggery smiled. "It's fine. Go. Dance."

Valkyrie smiled at Skulduggery before taking Erskine's hand and walking to the dance floor with him.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Ravel!" Skulduggery called after him.

"No promises!" He called back.

Skulduggery stood there, watching them dance, smiling every time Erskine spun her, making her laugh. Suddenly, he felt someone put his hands on his shoulders from behind him. A soft voice whispered into his ear. "Oh, Skulduggery, If only you could follow your own advice."

**So, who is the person behind Skulduggery? ;)**

**I'll update soon :)**

**xoxo**


	23. Secrets Secrets

**I'll keep this short and sweet...**

**Enjoy!**

"China, get your hands _off_ me." Skulduggery said sharply, shrugging her hands off his shoulders.

China walked round to his front so she could face him. "Oh, Skulduggery, why do you always play this game?"

"I'm not playing any game, China."

"Oh but you are! You're playing the _lets-deny-our-feelings-for-China_ game."

Skulduggery snorted a laugh at her. "Sweetie, I think your years of bitter cynicism have finally made you crack."

"You would know. You've spent most of your life bitter and angry, hiding behind a suit of armour."

Skulduggery's eyes widened despite himself. "How do you know about that?"

"Dance with me." She smiled at him, slyly.

Sighing Skulduggery held his arms out to her. They held each other in a Latin dance stance and began to salsa around the ball room.

"Tell me what you know." Skulduggery growled at her while they danced.

"Temper, temper!" China chided him. "You should be nicer to your house guests."

"Tell me or I swear to God I will shoot you dead right here, right now."

China sighed rolling her eyes. "You sure do know how to kill the mood, don't you?"

"China, I want you to listen to me very carefully. We have no _mood_. We have no relationship, no fling, no chemistry – no _anything_. Quite frankly, my dear, I hate you and I wish you were dead. I wouldn't think twice about killing you, throwing you in a shallow grave and then dancing all over it. And it's because of all those reasons, that I don't love you. I never have loved you and I never will. I don't know why you can't get that through your thick skull, it may have something to with all that makeup you slather onto your face like cement, it may just be the fact you're a shallow, useless airhead, but either way, I want you to know that between you and Valkyrie it's really no contest is it? I love Valkyrie with all my heart, and I would rather boil my face in acid than have any romantic feelings towards you whatsoever." He dipped her low and gave her a smile full of hatred. "You got all that, honey?"

China looked at him with acidity. "There's still the small matter of the fact I know your secret!"

"And there's still the small matter of me having barely any conscience."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I won't hesitate to don my old black armour and tear you limb from limb if you even so much as _think_ about telling anyone my secret. Are we clear?"

China gulped. "Crystal."

"Good." He brought her back up quickly and stepped away from her. "Now leave. This isn't your home anymore and no one wants you here."

"But–"

"_Leave!"_ He snarled, reaching into his tuxedo jacket pocket for his gun.

China gave him a curt smile. "Very well, Skulduggery. If you're going to turn your back on me after all these years–"

"You lead my wife and child to their deaths. Of course I'm turning my back on. You're lucky I'm not _strangling_ you."

"Fine!" China snapped at him, jabbing a finger in his chest. "But you just don't know what you're giving up! We could have had everything together. I was _made_ for you."

"Actually, China, I think you were made to _ruin_ me."

China gave Skulduggery a blazing glare before turning on her heel and leaving. Skulduggery sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. He only snapped out of his mood when he heard the sound of Valkyrie's laughter drift over to him. He looked up and spotted her dancing Latin-style with Erskine. He was spinning and twirling her, making her laugh, and then catching her and dipping her low in his arms whenever she was getting too dizzy. Skulduggery couldn't help but smile.

He walked over to them and tapped Erskine on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?"

Erskine grinned at him, stepping away from Valkyrie. "Be my guest."

Skulduggery stepped up to Valkyrie and all-too eagerly took her in his arms, holding her close against him.

Skulduggery grinned at her. "Let an old pro show you how to salsa."

Valkyrie arched an eyebrow at him. "You can salsa?"

"I can do just about any style of dancing."

"Even the funky chicken?"

"Valkyrie, my dear, I _excel_ at the funky chicken."

She tipped her head back and laughed. Skulduggery cupped her face and made it so she was looking back at him.

"Eye contact," Skulduggery said, "is the key to any kind of Latin dance. Look me right in the eyes and no matter what, don't look away."

Valkyrie found that she couldn't look away from his eyes even if she tried. "Okay." She murmured.

Skulduggery nodded. "Good. Now our hips should be touching." He put his hands on her hips and pulled her impossibly close to him. "We shouldn't ever be further apart from each other than this."

"O… Okay."

Skulduggery rested one hand on the small of her back and the other one held hers in a dance stance. Subconsciously, Valkyrie's free hand went to Skulduggery's shoulder.

"And now we dance." Skulduggery smiled.

"I… I don't know how." Valkyrie stuttered.

"You'll be fine, just don't break eye contact."

She nodded. "Okay."

They started to dance, Skulduggery leading. Valkyrie didn't know what on Earth she was doing and was shocked that it was all coming so easily to her. Together the span and twirled around the ballroom. Skulduggery lifted her for one spin, his hands on her hips, just holding her above the ground, elegantly, as they span. Once her feet were back on the ground, Skulduggery spun her out and rolled her back in, holding her against him in a tight embrace. At the end of the dance, he dipped her low, holding there for a few moments, gazing into her eyes, before slowly bringing her back up in a wide arch.

Valkyrie looked at him speechless.

"I told you, you could dance, didn't I?"

She blinked. "You… you're an amazing dancer."

"You thought I wouldn't be?"

"No, I _knew_ you would be… I just didn't think you'd be _this _good."

The song: _Cry To Me_ came on and Valkyrie smiled. "I love this song."

"May I have this dance?" Skulduggery asked

Without needing to even say yes, she put her hands around Skulduggery's neck at the same time his hands went to her waist and they began to slow-dance around the ball room.

"I think we've made quite a scene." Skulduggery murmured to her with a smile as they danced.

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone was staring at us all the way through that."

She gave a sweeping glance of all around her and noticed that, indeed, everyone was staring at them. She looked back at Skulduggery. "Well, if they're going to stare, we should at least give them something to stare about."

He arched an eyebrow at her. She simply placed her hands either side of his temporary face and tiptoed up to tenderly kiss him. All around them, everyone let out a huge cheer and Valkyrie and Skulduggery had to break off the kiss, laughing. They began dancing again, but they were interrupted by a voice from behind.

"Don't forget, you said you'd save a dance for me, Val."

Valkyrie turned round and saw Edward standing behind her, smiling brilliantly, flashing his brand-new, pearly white teeth. He had his façade on that gave him his own face but with no scars. His dark eyes sparkled in the light despite they were almost as black as his smartly-styled hair. He was wearing a black tux with a crisp white shirt and black bowtie, his black and white spats finishing off his look. He looked positively _dashing_.

"Edward!" Valkyrie gasped and ran to him.

"Val!" He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "You look so beautiful!"

"You look pretty amazing, yourself! Where did you get that tux?"

"Skulduggery lent it to me." He looked over at Skulduggery. "Thank you, by the way."

"Not a problem." Skulduggery smiled. "You look good."

Valkyrie looked over her shoulder at Skulduggery. "You actually let someone _borrow_ one of your tuxes?"

He shrugged. "I'm a giver."

She rolled her eyes. "My hero!" The song: _You Belong To Me_ came on and her face lit up. She looked at Edward. "Oh! I Love this song! Let's dance!"

Edward pulled a face. "I don't really know how to dance."

"It's slow-dancing. Trust me; everyone knows how to do it."

Skulduggery smiled and gently placed a hand on Valkyrie's shoulder. "I'm going to go and find Ghastly. You kids have fun."

Valkyrie gave him a beautiful smile to say thank you and turned back to Edward. She cuffed her hands around the back of his neck as he very sheepishly put his hands on her waist. They started to slow-dance, Edward quickly picking it up.

Valkyrie smiled at him. "Look, Edward, you're dancing!"

He grinned at her. "I know."

"I bet you never thought you'd be doing this?"

"Never in a million years." He spun her out and pulled her back into him. "Hey, I'm pretty good at this."

She laughed. "I'm loving the new confidence."

"I've been spending too much time around Skulduggery." His grin deepened. "Speaking of which...?"

Valkyrie laughed. "When did you get here? Did you miss that kiss?"

"You kissed? Again?"

"And that's not even the best part." She grinned. "He told me he loved me – okay, well he wrote it down and gave it to me, but it still counts. He loves me, Edward. He actually _loves_ me."

"Of course he loves you. You're perfect."

"I'm not perfect."

Edward gazed deeply into her eyes. "Trust me, Valkyrie; you're perfect."

Suddenly the penny dropped. "Oh!" Valkyrie mumbled. "Oh... wow!"

"I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, Val."

"Oh, Edward... I'm so sorry. I... I never realised..."

Edward laughed. "Don't feel so bad. You're in love with Skulduggery. I get that. I really do. I know you'll always love him and I'm fine with that. I'm happy just getting to be your friend, but I wanted you to at least know how I feel."

She smiled up at him. "Oh, Edward. _You're_ the perfect one, do you know that?"

He shrugged with a smile. "It's been said."

She rested her head against his chest as they danced. "I'll always care for you, Edward."

"Likewise."

From across the room, Fletcher arrived. He saw Valkyrie and Edward slow-dancing and he growled with anger.

"Revenge." He snarled.

**I wonder what Fletcher has planned...?**

**Heh heh...**

**xoxo**


	24. The Weirdest Chat Ever

**More updates for you all :)**

The song finished and Edward dipped Valkyrie low. He brought her up slowly like he had seen Skulduggery do and smiled at her. She tiptoed up and kissed his cheek. He blushed, making Valkyrie laugh.

"You're a great dancer." She noted.

"Thanks. I may have gotten a little help from Skulduggery."

"Ah, so he's good for something after all."

Fletcher watched this from across the hall, grinding his teeth. He strode off in search of a weapon…

A girl tapped on Edward's shoulder from behind him. He turned and looked at her. She was cute, a little taller than Valkyrie with blonde hair in ringlets, brown eyes and a beautiful smile that lit up the entire ballroom. She wore a strapless midnight blue dress that was tight all the way down to her knees where it fanned out.

She was a good friend of Skulduggery's and therefore a friend of Valkyrie's. She was Bonnie-Lila Calamity.

"Well hey there, handsome." She said in a dainty southern drawl. "Ya'll must be the Mr Edward Scissorhands I've heard so much about. My name is Bonnie-Lila Calamity, but ya'll can call me Bonnie. I came over here to steal ya'll from Miss Valkyrie Cain here – that is, if she'll let me."

Valkyrie laughed. "Hey Bonnie. Yeah you can take him, just make sure you go easy on him."

Bonnie slipped her hand into Edwards and winked at Valkyrie. "No promises, Darlin'."

She whisked Edward away and they began to elegantly dance around the dance floor. Edward looked happy. He was going to be fine – she _knew_ it. Someone put a hand on her shoulder from behind her and she knew who it was before she even turned.

"Skulduggery." She breathed.

He turned her to face him and presented her with a glass of champagne. She took it from him and sipped it, the drink fizzing against her glossed red lips. She licked her lips and Skulduggery groaned softly.

"Why do you have to do that?" He mumbled, putting his hands on her hips, pulling her close.

She frowned. "Do what?"

"Lick your lips in front of me. It's so provocative!"

Valkyrie put her free hand on his torso and ran it up his chest, trying to ignore the fact that she could feel his toned body underneath, and not give the game away that he had an 'all-over-façade' like Gordon had told her. Skulduggery wanted it to be a surprise and she wasn't going to take that from him.

"Well, perhaps you shouldn't be plying me with alcohol, Detective. You might get me drunk!"

He laughed. "I doubt it; it's only seventeen per cent."

Her eyes widened. "Skulduggery!"

"What? Is that a lot?"

"_Five_ per cent is considered as a lot! If I finish this off I'll be on the floor!"

Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie foxily. "Good thing you have me to keep you upright."

"Well if that wasn't a euphemism I don't know what is."

"You love it."

She bit her lip at him, teasingly. "Don't temp me Skulduggery, you know I can torture you just as easily as you can torture me."

Valkyrie noted how his hands tightened on her hips, but he seemed to be able to hold himself in check – just about.

"You want to know about torture? I have to try and keep my hands of you – within reason, of course – and it's nearing impossible. How am I expected to be able to behave around you when you're looking so beautiful?"

Valkyrie took a deep breath for what she was about to say next. "Well, why don't we escape everyone for a little while?"

He arched an eyebrow at her, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards slightly. "You want to leave?"

"No, not leave. Just… explore. Show me around the place."

"Right now?"

"No." She looked around her, at all the people she hadn't yet talked to. It would be rude to just disappear wouldn't it? "Just give me ten minutes."

Putting a hand under chin, he tilted her head up so he could delicately kiss her. "I'll be waiting."

Valkyrie gave him a breath-taking smile before turning and elegantly gliding around the ballroom, mingling with all her friends. She noticed that Fletcher wasn't here yet – or if he was she hadn't seen him. Once she had at least said hello to everyone, she spotted Skulduggery waiting for her by the bar. She went to go over to him, but two men linked arms with her from either side.

"Ghastly? Erskine?" She asked, confused.

They both looked at her with awkward smiles.

"Val, we need to talk." Erskine mumbled.

"Okay." She nodded, impatiently. "About what? I'm kind of busy here."

"Or at least, you're _about _to be."

"Erskine!" Ghastly hushed. He looked back at Valkyrie. "Perhaps we should go somewhere a little more private?"

Sighing, Valkyrie let them lead her over to the far corner of the ballroom where tables and chairs were set out near the buffet. The three of them sat down, and while Ghastly and Erskine swapped nervous glances, Valkyrie just raised her eyebrows at them.

"Well?" She prompted.

Erskine and Ghastly seemed to share angry glares and mumbles over who was to be nominated to speak first. Finally Erskine spoke.

"Look, Valkyrie…"

She sighed again. "Sometime this century, Erskine?"

"We… okay don't think we're being nosey, or prying or anything – we're just looking out for you. And I know this isn't something you'll want to talk about with us, but you don't have any other close female sorcerer friends to tell you about this… and that just leaves you with us, unfortunately."

Valkyrie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Valkyrie," Erskine continued. "We, uh, we know what – providing you want to, of course – Skulduggery has planned for you for tonight–"

Valkyrie held her hands up to him. "NO!" She practically shouted. "NO! Stop right there! I know where this is going, and I'm stopping it right now! I'm not talking about this to you guys! It's just wrong, and _way_ too personal, and just borderline _embarrassing!"_

Ghastly sighed, a blush rising to his cheeks. "Valkyrie…"

"Look guys, it's really sweet of you to care about me and everything – but this is all just too much! Gordon already tried talking to me about this and that was bad enough. But listen, if it will put your minds at rest, my mum and I had this chat when I was, like, twelve, okay?"

Ghastly nodded. "Yes, but neither your mother nor Gordon are Mages. There are some ground rules they probably haven't covered. There are some things you really ought to know."

Valkyrie cringed. "Oh _God_, please don't tell me you're talking about _techniques…"_

"NO!" Both of the men shouted together.

Ghastly continued. "Val, we're just want to warn you about some things."

She sighed, her cheeks blushing scarlet. "Do you have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine, go on then!"

Erskine, cleared his throat, taking over. "Val, as you know, our kind are very powerful beings – physically and emotionally. Not only is our physical strength heightened, but so are our emotions. Not to mention the staggering amount of unlimited magic we have at out fingertips. You know how easy it is to lose control of your magic when you become overwhelmed, and _believe_ me, you're about to be overwhelmed. Heightened emotions, iron grip, not to mention the fact that he's Skulduggery Pleasant."

Valkyrie arched an eyebrow at him. "And the moral of this story is…?"

Ghastly took over. "The moral of the story is that is isn't going to be in the slightest what you thought it would be. There is the element of danger not just love. It's easy to get carried away. This isn't going to be your average mortal experience."

"So what you're telling me," Valkyrie said slowly, "is to be careful."

They both nodded. "Exactly." Ghastly said at the same time Erskine replied, "Pretty much."

"Right." She said standing up. "Thanks for the heads-up guys, I appreciate it. However, you can't deny the fact that it was the weirdest sex talk ever."

"Just doing our part." Ghastly nodded.

"Could have been worse." Erskine mumbled. "Could have told you about the time–"

"I'm walking away now!" Valkyrie said hurrying away from them, making her way over to Skulduggery.

Ghastly looked at Erskine. "Well… that was awkward."

"Not as awkward as the time–"

Ghastly held up his hands. "ENOUGH!"

**Gotta love awkward situations! Lololol 3**

**I'll update A.S.A.P.**

**xoxo**


	25. Making Love

**Okay, so here is the moment you have all been waiting for - and I think the title of this chapter gives it away. Yes, this is an M-type scene. It's a sex scene. It's not for the faint hearted. Well, saying that, I think I managed to write it with the upmost dignity and delicacy. It is intended to be romantic - not raunchy. So this is your final warning. This is a 'grown up' scene, please make sure you're age appropriate! I really must stress this point! Please read knowing what you are going in for. Thank you :)**

**This chapter probably wouldn't have made it to you if it wasn't for Adrasdos Dark for being my constant lifeline and the song "Cut" by Plumb for inspiring me with it's beauty.**

**Please, everyone treat this with a little class - Lord knows I tried ;)**

Skulduggery was waiting for Valkyrie by thy crystal staircase. He saw her coming towards him and a smile sprung onto his temporary lips that could only be described as utterly adoring. Valkyrie returned his smile with one of her own, equally as loving.

"Ready?" He asked her.

He could have been talking about, 'are you ready to go upstairs', or 'are you ready to get out of here'.

Either way, Valkyrie nodded. "Let's go."

He took her hand and led her up the vast staircase. She could feel all eyes on her back and she tried not to feel self-conscious. Skulduggery led her across the balcony at the top and they pushed through a set of heavy wooden double doors. They came through the other side, walking down a long, regal decorated hallway. Skulduggery stopped at the door at the very end. He turned and looked at her.

"I'm pretty sure no one will disturb us in here."

Valkyrie could feel a slow build up of butterflies in her tummy. "Lead the way, Detective."

Skulduggery opened the door, holding it open for Valkyrie to go in first. She stepped inside and gasped. The room was beautiful. The ceiling stretched far up, wooden beams criss-crossing above her head. The room had cream-coloured walls, and laminated wooden flooring. The bay windows had gold curtains pulled across them, shutting out the light, making the room appealingly dim, with only a standing lamp in the corner switched on for light. Apart from the far wall, all the walls were adorned with bookshelves. On the far wall, however, was a king-size double bed with gold silk sheets.

"Let me guess." Valkyrie breathed. "This is your bedroom?"

"On the rare occasions when I like to stay here, yes."

"It's amazing."

Skulduggery stood close behind Valkyrie, his hands finding her hips, pulling her against him. "Much like you." He murmured, bowing his head to her neck, and tenderly kissing the hollow of her throat.

A ripple of excitement shuddered through her body. She closed her eyes, and exhaled shallowly. Skulduggery's gloved hands trailed from her hips, up her sides, across her exposed back, the leather tickling her skin in a pleasant way.

She turned to face him. Her hands resting on his torso, she tiptoed up and grazed her lips across his, satisfied when she heard him moan softly. He cupped her face in his hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

"We have to talk." He said, not seriously, but not lightly either. "I have a bit of a hidden motive for why I have brought you up here – and before I show you, I want you to know that you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I'd never force you into doing something. And I don't want you to feel pressured into going through with t because of what I've done. I just want an honest answer about what you want to do next, okay?"

"Show me." Valkyrie said, quietly.

Skulduggery took his hands away from her face, and slowly removed one of his gloves, revealing a fleshy, skin-covered hand. He put his hand to her face and delicately traced his fingertips over the contours of her face.

Valkyrie knew what to expect, but she was still shocked. He was _touching_ her. He was properly touching her. Skin to skin. It was warm, and familiar, and heart-breakingly wonderful.

"My facade has been changed." He said, quietly, almost embarrassed, carefully studying her expression. "It now covers all of me. I technically now have a working body every time I activate it." He paused, nervously. "What do you think?"

Valkyrie could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. "I think you're the most amazing, sweet, beautiful man on the planet for going through all this trouble for me."

He took off his other glove and held her face in his hands. "I'd do anything for you, Valkyrie. Don't you know that? No task is too much trouble as long as it makes you happy. I love you." He leaned in towards her and kissed away her tears. "I love you, Valkyrie."

Valkyrie clutched him close to her. She buried her face in his chest. "I love you too." She said, fiercely. "So much."

Upon hearing her words, Skulduggery could take no more. His temporary green eyes blurred and he held back the tears. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that."

Valkyrie pulled away so she could look at him. "Take me." She whispered. "I love you so much. Please take me. Please."

Skulduggery laughed, gently. "You don't have to beg. I'm yours."

"And I'm yours."

Skulduggery pulled her toward him and pressed her against his body. He swept her hair away from her neck and softly kissed her throat. He trailed the tender pecks all the way up to her jaw-line, his mouth finally finding hers, their lips crushing together with soft determination.

Valkyrie's hands went to skulduggery's shoulders, pushing his tuxedo jacket off him. Skulduggery shrugged out of his jacket and his hands took residence once more at Valkyrie's hips. Valkyrie pulled away slightly so that she could fumble with his shirt buttons, ripping the shirt – along with the bowtie – from him. She ran her hands over his perfectly toned body.

Kicking off his shoes and socks, he picked Valkyrie up and carried her over to the bed. He sat her down and sat beside her, his lips finding hers with ease. His hands went to the back of her dress, unzipping it. She wriggled out the beautiful dress, sitting on the bed before him in her lacy black lingerie.

She kneeled over him undoing his belt and pulling off. He pulled off his trousers and was left in nothing more than his black boxers. Both kneeling on the bed, pressed against each other, their lips met again, caressing each other.

Skulduggery gently guided her backwards so she was lying down and positioned himself over her. He leaned his body into hers, the fringe of his black hair tickling her face, his skin brushing against hers, his lips never straying far from hers.

Suddenly he pulled away and looked at her, concerned.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"But, you _do_ know that with sorcerers..."

She smiled running a hand over his chest. "I know. It's different. Dangerous. And I trust you. I know you won't hurt me."

"Never." He whispered.

She pulled him back against her. Slowly, he removed her bra. He pulled down her underwear. His boxers came off too. And they were just themselves with each other. Two lovers lying against each other like nature had always intended it to be.

He began to kiss her all over, his lips grazing her neck, her arms, her collar bone, her stomach, her thighs. He explored her body, every tender kiss sending a shudder of pleasure rippling through her. She pulled him closer against her, her legs wrapping around his hips, pulling him into her.

And suddenly it was like she was on fire. She clutched him close to her body as he pushed against her. He held her close to him; his hands caressing her skin as the action built and grew, becoming more extreme, more pleasurable, more passionate.

Valkyrie's breathing came fast and shallow, her eyes closed. With each movement another wave of heat washed through her body, each more intense than the last, taking over her senses, making her drunk on love, moans and sighs of euphoria escaping her kiss-swollen lips.

Skulduggery pressed into her with passionate determination, making love to her. His breathing came out in the form of short gasps, panting for breath, but not stopping. A fire was growing inside him, and instead of drowning it, he let it grow and build until he was in his own Heaven, being physically intimate with Valkyrie like this.

The fire of passion and love grew within them so furiously; their soft moans had turned into elated groans. They held each other impossibly close, never wanting to be further apart than this. The fire burned so hot inside Valkyrie that it made her cry out in elation. Skulduggery could help they shout that escaped his lips too.

And suddenly everything was perfect. Their bodies seemed to melt into each other, the fire dying down, but in a pleasant way. Valkyrie felt as if her joints had been loosened and she relaxed into the mattress. Skulduggery gently rolled off her and lay beside her, pulling her into him in a tight embrace. He buried his clammy face into her tangled hair and exhaled deeply.

"That was amazing." Valkyrie breathed, holding him close.

"I didn't get too carried away? I didn't hurt you?"

"Of course you didn't. I told you, you wouldn't. You were perfect. Everything was perfect."

Skulduggery kissed her forehead. "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you."

"And I've never known such a love until I found your arms."

"You're so amazing." He sighed, happily.

"I don't want to leave here yet." Valkyrie murmured, eyes closed, head resting against his chest.

"We don't have to. The party will be going on for hours yet. We can join them later if you want.

"I'm going to have to re-do my hair and makeup, but yes, I would love that."

He gently kissed her. "Anything for you, angel."

**If you are now staring at your computer screens, drooling... don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Sparrow out.**

**xoxo**


	26. REVENGE

**You're all going to hate me for this...**

Fletcher couldn't see Valkyrie anywhere, so this was the perfect time for him to strike. She had gone upstairs with Skulduggery – probably to do Sanctuary business or something – and Edward was left _all alone_.

Fletcher couldn't help the evil smile that spread over his lips.

"Revenge." He snarled once more.

He strolled over to Edward who was standing by the bar, flashing off his new hands like he owned the place.

"Hello, Edward." Fletcher said, quietly.

Edward turned and smiled at Fletcher. "Hello, Fletch, how are you?"

"Oh, I think you know how I am. The real question is how are _you_?"

Edward arched an eyebrow at him. "Um… yeah I'm fine, thanks."

"I see you and Valkyrie have become quite… _close_."

"Yeah, she's a good friend."

"Yes." Fletcher nodded. "I supposed you'd do _anything_ for her, wouldn't you?"

Edward smiled. "She's turned my life around. She's given he a home, friends, hands – everything. I owe my life to her."

"Oh, well I am _so_ glad to hear you say that, because she needs your help."

"What with?"

"I don't know. She's outside. She looked pretty upset."

Edward, frowned, concerned. "Where is she? Can you take me to her?"

Fletcher grinned. "Anything for you, Eddie."

Fletcher turned on his heel and strode off towards the door, Edward following. They both stepped outside and walked around the side of the building where they would be out of sight from anyone else.

"Where's Val?" Edward asked, looking around. "I don't see her."

Fletcher turned to face Edward, his cruel smile returning. He was trying to come across as evil and threatening, but from somewhere above a window was open and the sounds of a couple 'enjoying each other's company' were floating down to them, ruining the atmosphere. Strange, the voices almost sounded… _familiar_…

Fletcher shook his head, dismissing unimportant thoughts. "Valkyrie's not here, Eddie."

"Edward frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I lied to get you out here… _alone_."

"Um… why exactly?"

"So I could do this…" Fletcher slowly reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a knife. "This will teach you for stealing my girl! REVENGE!" He shrieked.

Edward barely had time to act – not that fighting back was even in his gentle nature – before the knife was plunged deep within his chest. He cried out but his scream became a gargle. His legs gave out on him and he fell painfully to the ground. As he lay on the wet grass, his breath slowly leaving him, his blood draining from his body, his muscles twitching, there was only one thought present in his mind.

_Valkyrie._

Valkyrie looked at herself in the full length mirror. She straightened her dress and fixed her hair. She pulled her lipstick out of her handbag and touched up her makeup.

She looked presentable. She looked… well she looked like she hadn't been up to anything – so that was good. In fact, the only thing that was going to give her away would be her huge smile. She was practically glowing.

Skulduggery came up behind her and put his hands on her hips, leaning in and kissing her neck. He had the same façade as before on – he hadn't taken it off all night – with his shaggy black hair and dazzling green eyes. He too had a huge, silly smile plastered onto his face.

Valkyrie closed her eyes and smiled happily. "That was amazing."

He laughed gently against her skin. "I'm glad you think so. I've been out of practice for over four hundred years."

"You could have fooled me."

"Well what can I say, Miss Cain? You bring out the best in me."

She laughed and turned to face him, her hands running up his torso and round his neck. "I can't help it, I'm just naturally brilliant."

Skulduggery ginned devilishly. "I'll second that."

He pulled her close and inclined his face to her neck once more and bit down gently, making her laugh. He picked her up and sat her back down on the bed. He guided her into lying down and leaned over her, kissing her.

She laughed. "Skulduggery! I just got myself straightened out!"

"And now I'm going to ruffle you up again!"

She laughed but stopped when his lips descended upon hers, getting lost in the perfect moment. Just as she was becoming completely drunk on love she heard, through the open window, someone shrieked _'Revenge'_ followed by a blood-curdling shriek.

They both sat bolt upright. They gave each other a startled look, pausing for a few seconds before switching to Sanctuary Agent mode and bolting from the room. They ran down the hallway, across the balcony and down the stairs. Skulduggery had his gun out as they ran across the ballroom, people parting for them as they came.

They burst outside, Skulduggery wielding his gun, Valkyrie with fire in her hands. They spotted Ghastly.

"Skulduggery!" Ghastly ran up to them, somewhat in a state. "Something awful has happened. It's Fletcher and Edward. They're round the East side of the building. Erskine is with them right now. I don't know what to do – I've been keeping everyone inside the building."

Skulduggery nodded. "You're doing a stellar job, keep it up for me."

Ghastly nodded. "Okay." He looked at Valkyrie. "I'm so sorry, Val."

This only further worried her. She sprinted, leaving Skulduggery trailing behind her and ran around the side of the building. The picture she saw made her stop dead. Erskine was detaining Fletcher, pinning him to the floor as he laughed maniacally. Erskine was using all the strength he had to not knock the insane boy silly.

At first, Valkyrie was about to run to Fletcher to check that he was okay, seeing as he was covered in blood, but then she noticed what he was laughing at. Lying on the grass was a body. He had pale skin, dark hair and he was drenched in his own blood, which Valkyrie then realised must have been the blood that was smeared all over Fletcher's face.

And then with sick horror she realised who the body was.

Suddenly all that could be heard was Valkyrie's scream resonating through the night air.

**Please don't kill me!**

**xoxo**


	27. The Most Beautiful Man

**Hello my lovelys :) I trust your all well and good :)**

**Deleted and re-uploaded due to GLARINGLY OBVIOUS spellng mistakes!**

**Now, I'm going to have to have a moan. I don't want to, but I have to. Please do not read this story if you don't like Valduggery. I have told you in the description that this story has Valduggery in it. I have very clearly warned you about the Valduggery content, and if you have still chosen to read it, knowing you wont like it, then you are very weird. I'm not saying that you should like Valduggery - that's down to personal choice and blah blah blah. But I like it and so do others.**

**Sorry to moan, readers, I know you don't want to hear that but it had to be said. Please enjoy this chapter :)**

"EDWARD!" Valkyrie shrieked.

She ran to Edward and fell to her knees beside him. He was still alive… barely. The first thing she noticed was the knife in his stomach and the buckets of blood pouring out of the wound around it. Secondly she realised she was kneeling in a pool of his blood, soaking through her beautiful dress, onto her skin. And lastly, with a horrified scream, she noticed his hands.

They hand been repeatedly slashed and cut away at, becoming bloody and mutilated. Fletcher hadn't just been out to end Edward's life, but he had destroyed the one thing that he had worked for his entire life. Fletcher had destroyed his hands.

Valkyrie realised she was crying. No, not just crying, she was sobbing uncontrollably. Her entire body was trembling as the tears mercilessly streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh, Edward." She said, miserably.

His eyes groggily flickered over to her. "Valkyrie…" He slurred. "So beautiful…"

"It's okay Edward; we're going to fix you." Somehow she didn't believe her own words.

"Val… I'm dying." He panted.

"No you're not!" She cried. She pulled out the knife and pressed her hands to his wound, desperately trying to stem the blood flow.

"Val… listen… to me… I have to…. tell you… something."

She ripped off a part of her dress and pressed it to Edward's wound. "Anything, darling, you can tell me anything."

He slowly raised his arm, lifting his mutilated hand to touch Valkyrie's face. He brushed whatever was left of his thumb over her cheekbone, smearing his blood over her skin. "I am… so... in love… with you."

This only made her tears fall faster. "Oh, Edward!"

He let his arm fall lifelessly back to the ground. He frowned when he saw his blood on her cheek. "Sorry… made you… messy."

She held back a choked sob. "It's okay."

"Still… so… beautiful."

Skulduggery rounded the corner. What he saw shocked him. Erskine was pinning an insane Fletcher Renn to the ground and Valkyrie was crying over the maimed body of... _Edward?_ Suddenly Skulduggery was running. He ran to Valkyrie's side and kneeled beside her.

He could hardly find his voice. "Oh God... Edward..."

Edward attempted a weak smile. "I've ruined... your suit... sorry, Skul."

Skulduggery's voice shook. "Don't you worry about it, mate."

Edward looked at Valkyrie. "Hey... Val?"

"Yes Edward?" She sobbed.

"I still... look... handsome... right?"

She put her hands either side of his face. "Edward, you are the most beautiful man I have ever met." She bowed her head to him and lightly kissed his scarred lips. "I want you to take that kiss with you wherever you go, okay?"

"I'll never... forget."

Valkyrie could barely see past her tears. "Oh, Edward, please don't go. Please stay with me."

"Maybe... it's better... this way."

"Don't say that!"

Edward started to cry. "I don't... want to... die... I want... to stay... with you... forever... please... don't... make me... leave."

"Tell me what to do." Valkyrie pleaded with him. "Tell me what will make it better and I'll do it. I'll help you."

"Just stay... with me... don't... let go."

"Never." She whispered.

"Val?"

"Yes, Edward."

"Happy... Birthday."

Edward breathed out and became still. He didn't take another breath in. He didn't blink. He just laid there, his eyes glassy and a million miles away.

Valkyrie's eyes widened. "Edward?" She gently shook his shoulders. "Edward? Edward, can you hear me?"

Skulduggery put his hands on Valkyrie's shoulders. "Valkyrie, it's over."

She shook her head, racking Edward's shoulders more fiercely. "No! No it can't be! Edward! Edward, stop it! It's not funny! Wake up!"

"Valkyrie..."

"NO!" She screamed. "I'M NOT GIVNG UP! EDWARD! EDWARD, COME BACK TO ME!"

Skulduggery hauled her to her feet and began to drag her away. "Valkyrie, you need to let him go now!"

Valkyrie was shrieking through her sobs, "NO! I CAN'T LEAVE HIM! I CAN'T LEAVE HIM! I SAID I WOULD NEVER LET GO!" She almost collapsed.

Skulduggery kept her standing. He pulled her around and held her in a tight embrace as she cried into his chest. He whispered comforting words to her as he nuzzled his face into her hair, trying to hold back the tears himself.

"I KILLED EDWARD SCISSORHANDS! I KILLED EDWARD SCISSORHANDS!" Fletcher sang as loudly as he could.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Erskine roared down at him.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, VALKYRIE? I KILLED YOUR BOYFRIEND! I BET YOU REGRET BREAKING UP WITH ME NOW, DON'T YOU! YOU SILLY LITTLE _BITCH_!"

Skulduggery's temper flared up. "Fletcher, you little _bastard_!"

"I KILLED EDWARD SCISSORHANDS! I KILLED EDWARD SCISSORHANDS!"

Skulduggery took one arm from around Valkyrie and used it to pull out his gun. "Yes. And now _I'm_ going to kill _you_."

**DON'T KILL ME! All is not lost yet - promise! Have faith in me!**

**Until the next update!**

**xoxo**


	28. Grenade

**Hello m'dears! GAH! Can you beleive it's only 11 days till Christmas? ...Sorry I know that was totally random - LOL!**

**I wrote this during my free period at collage, and I was sitting in the common room happily typing away, and a teacher comes over and asks me "What are you doing?", so I reply "Writing a story", he peers at the screen and goes "Isn't there already a film with an _Edward Scissorhands_ in it?" - I simply just hung my head in shame. I didn't even bother explaining to him that this was for fanfiction, I just simply said "Oh yeah, my bad" and carried on typing. *sigh* Teachers.**

**ANYWAY! I disabled my anonymous reviews but that didn't go down well with those who couldn't be bothered to log in (lol, I love it) so here you go. Anonymous reviews are back up. Go nuts ;)**

**Um, sorry for the ammount of bad language in this. I may have gone a bit ovet the top... heh heh...**

**Enjoy!**

"KILL ME!" Fletcher screeched. "GO ON! I DARE YOU!"

Skulduggery thumbed the safety off his gun and aimed fire right in between Fletcher's eyes. "That may just be the best idea you've had in all the time I've known you."

"BLOW MY GOD DAMN BRAINS OUT!"

"I THINK I BLOODY WILL!"

"NO!" Valkyrie screamed. She tore herself away from Skulduggery and positioned herself in between the barrel of Skulduggery's gun and Fletcher. "NO MORE KILLING! NO MORE BLOODSHED! I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

Skulduggery looked at her. "Valkyrie, he has had all of his chances! Look at him – they boy has gone completely mad! He deserves to die!"

"And there is no one on this Earth who could ever agree more with you than me. But this isn't right. This isn't _you_!"

"It's the old me!" He snapped.

"Well, be a different you, then!" She snapped back. "Be the Skulduggery I know."

His gun still didn't waver. "I will only ever be me, Valkyrie. Not the kind, charming, Detective you know today. I will always be a ghost of the vindictive, evil traitor I used to be."

She walked up to him, stopping just in front of him. "Be the better man, Skulduggery."

"How can I when all I know how to be is the old me. Malicious, torturous, vicious, maniacal me."

"Do it for your family. They wouldn't want to see you like this. It would kill them. Do it for Belle. Do it for Bonnie." She swallowed, thickly. "Do it for me. Do it because you love me." She put her hand on his that was holding the gun and aimed it straight at her own chest. "If you still want to pull that trigger then go ahead. It wouldn't be the first time you've ever shot me. But then you know that, don't you?"

Skulduggery looked at her with hard eyes, but after a few moments his face softened. He lowered his gun and almost looked ashamed of himself. "Thank you, Valkyrie." He whispered. "You're always there to pull me back to Earth."

"I KILLED EDWARD SCISSORHANDS! I KILLED EDWARD SCISSORHANDS! HE'S DEAD, DEAD, DEAD!" Fletcher shrieked into the night air.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Erskine screamed at him, tears of rage dripping off his cheeks.

Valkyrie pin wheeled round to look at Fletcher. She was disgusted by the boy that lay on the floor in front of her, too insane from his own jealousy to even use his good sense to teleport away.

"Fletcher Renn, you sick, evil bastard." She hissed.

"I killed your lover, Val. What are you going to do about it? Beg for me back? You _should_ beg! You should _grovel_! Get on your hands and knees and beg me, _bitch_!"

"You have no idea how much I despise you right now, do you?"

"I killed your _loooooover_!" He giggled, fiendishly.

"EDWARD WASN'T MY LOVER, YOU DUMB SHIT!" She screamed at him. "HE WAS MY FRIEND!

"I saw the letters, Val. The love letters! The Rose! The dress! They were all from _Edward_!"

"THEY WERE FROM _SKULDUGGERY_!"

"Skulduggery?" He frowned, perplexed. "Why would Skulduggery send you all those things?"

"BECAUSE HE'S IN LOVE WITH ME!"

Fletcher laughed, high and shrill. "_Love_ you? He's a murderous _maniac_! He doesn't love _anything_!"

Skulduggery stepped forward. "I'm in love with Valkyrie Cain. And I don't care who knows it. Especially not _you_, Fletcher. You just irritate the fuck out of me."

Fletcher leered at Skulduggery. "Well then it's a shame she doesn't love you back, eh? You're nothing but a pathetic pile of _bones_!"

"I _do_ love him back!" Valkyrie snapped at him. "I love him _so_ much! More than you will ever _understand_! I love him so much more than I could have ever loved _you_!"

Fletcher fell silent for a few moments. He became so sedated Erskine even loosened his grip on him. Then all Hell broke loose. Fletcher let out a thunderous roar of fury and shoved Erskine off him. He bolted up and ran at Skulduggery, pulling out something round and dark green from his suit jacket.

A grenade.

He pulled out the pin and aimed for Skulduggery – who was in shock at the boy's outburst more than anything.

Valkyrie, however, was thinking faster. While the others had let their guard down around Fletcher, she hadn't. She'd dated him for _years_ knowing exactly just how irrational his behaviour was and she was practically expecting something like this from him. What she wasn't expecting was her own reaction to the situation.

She acted fast. She wrenched the gun from Skulduggery's grip and aimed it at Fletcher, shooting him straight in his chest. He shrieked and collapsed, twitching on the ground. She snatched up the grenade from Skulduggery's feet, shoved it into Fletcher's shirt pocket, and pushing at the air, hurtled him backwards through the air. His body soared miles away into the night sky before the grenade exploded, blasting him to smithereens, his body parts and entrails showering down to the ground.

Skulduggery, Valkyrie and Erskine all felt silent watching, their mouths hanging open. Valkyrie couldn't believe what she had just done. She had just killed her ex-boyfriend. She had just murdered someone – and she hadn't even been Darquesse doing it. She had been herself. She had been Valkyrie Cain.

Erskine spoke first. "Holy... _shit_, Valkyrie."

"That was a bit extreme." Skulduggery added.

Valkyrie blinked. "I... I... I don't know why I just did that. It's just he was going to kill you, and I hate him so much – I wasn't thinking straight."

There was more silence.

Then, finally, Skulduggery said. "Well, if you didn't do it I would have."

Erskine nodded. "True that."

Valkyrie sighed. "I just hate him so much for what he did to... _EDWARD_!" She suddenly came back to her senses. She turned and ran back to her dead friend lying in a pool of his own blood on the floor. "Oh, Edward." She said, cradling his face in her hands, feeling the tears come to the surface again.

Skulduggery and Erskine came and kneeled beside her. They each put an arm around her, comfortingly. They weren't leaving until she was ready to say goodbye.

**Damn, that was a LOT of swearing! SORRY AGAIN!**

**AND DON'T KILL ME YET EDWARD-LOVERS! HAVE PATENCE! ALL WILL BECOME CLEAR SOON! Oh you're going to love this :3 Can't wait!**

**I'll update soon!**

**xoxo**


	29. True Love Finally Conquers All

**Wow. Like, wow. Here we are. At the end of the story. How is it even possible? It feels so weird that this story is over. I'm going to miss writing it and seeing your reviews. But let me tell you something. I have thoroughly enjoyed sharing Skulduggery, Valkyrie and Edward's story with you - and I hope you have enjoyed reading it :)**

**Since it is so close to Christmas, I have made this last chapter nice and festive for all of you :)**

**I will appologise in advance for the overly cheesy ending... hey, it's Christmas! ;)**

**I will also appologise to Adrasdos Dark for putting you in this story. I was sure you wouldn't mind :P Don't kill me! I was running out of characters, so I had to include some people! Speaking of which, because of this reason I had to stick myself in the story too which I wasn't too thrilled about - but hey, that's life!**

**ANYWAY! I'm going off on a tangent again!**

**Please enjoy the last chapter of His Scars Run Deep. Lord knows I've enjoyed writing it :')**

One year on...

24th December 2012...

10:34pm...

Valkyrie sat on her sofa, flicking through the TV channels. Almost every channel was filled with mindless Christmas rubbish. She just wanted something good to put on to pass the time. She may have been nineteen and living in her late Uncle's Mansion but she still got like a kid at Christmas.

As she held the remote in her hand, she glimpsed at the tattoo she had on her inner left wrist simply saying _"Edward"_. On her inner right wrist she had _"Skulduggery"._ Neither tattoo was tacky or tasteless. They were elegant and they had meaning. One was for the man she loved and the other was for her dear friend that she had held in her arms as he died.

Sighing, she settled for watching a music channel that was counting down the chart's top 100 Christmas singles. She tried not to look at the enormous pile of presents under the tree. They were far too tempting. She tried to focus on Mariah Carey singing _"All I Want For Christmas Is You_."

The front door opened and Valkyrie turned to see a sharply dressed skeleton step inside the front room, brushing the snow off his suit jacket.

"You're late." Valkyrie scolded. "We were supposed to be spending Christmas Eve together."

He said nothing. He simply just tilted his head at her in a way to show he was smiling – grinning possibly – and strolled over to her. He held out his hand to her and when she took it, he pulled her to her feet. He wrapped his bony arms around her.

Valkyrie arched an eyebrow at him. "Bit frisky tonight. What's gotten into you?"

He said nothing. He just tapped his cheek bone with his finger, indicating his wish for her to give him a peck on the cheek. Valkyrie sighed, but she couldn't suppress a grin. She tiptoed up and kissed his cheekbone. When she pulled away she saw him tilt his head to the other side, grinning again.

She frowned at him. "What's the matter with you? Cat got your tongue?"

"I sure hope not." The skeleton detective spoke for the first time since he had arrived.

Valkyrie's eyes widened in shock. That voice did _not_ belong to Skulduggery.

"EDWARD!" Valkyrie laughed, punching his arm. "Jesus, will you and Skulduggery stop tricking me like that? I can never tell you apart!"

There was a chuckle from the next room in a deep velvety voice. Another Skeleton Detective walked out from the next room, his skull also titled, indicating a hidden mischievous grin.

Valkyrie pointed at him. "And you, Skulduggery – you can stop laughing! It's not funny! You need to stop pulling the switch on me like that! It's almost like having twins in the house – I can't tell you two apart!"

Both skeletons just laughed even harder.

Sighing, Valkyrie said. "Both of you activate your facades. Right _now_."

They did as they were told. Edward activated his facade, the face of his previous human body – without the scars he loathed so much – materialising over his skull. Skulduggery activated his facade and the face he had worn the first time they had made love appeared over his skull – shaggy black hair and emerald green eyes. He had decided that night had been such an unforgettable night for so many reasons, that he had wanted his face to be unforgettable as well, and had China grudgingly fix it so that every time his facade was activated, this was the face that appeared.

Of course, both Skulduggery and Edward's facades didn't just stop at their faces. They both fashioned a fully working body whenever they wanted to now.

Skulduggery grinned at Valkyrie, his green eyes sparkling like the gems they were. "Sorry, Val, it's just too tempting."

Edward nodded. "Yeah, sorry. But you can't blame us."

Skulduggery nodded. "Yes, this s all really _your _fault."

Valkyrie arched an eyebrow at him. "_My_ fault?"

Edward winked at her. "If you hadn't taken my dead body to that powerful Necromancer to bring me back like Skulduggery, you wouldn't have two skeletons running around your mansion causing you all _kinds_ of trouble."

Valkyrie nodded. "Yeah, true, but it was your own loathing of Fletcher that helped bring you back."

Edward huffed. "I wish you hadn't of killed him. I would have liked to have done that."

Valkyrie moved in and gave him a big hug. "Enough forehead brooding. You're reminding me of Edward Cullen. Just enjoy being home."

He smiled and whispered into her hair. "I already do."

Valkyrie pulled away from Edward and turned to Skulduggery. She walked over to him and found her way into his arms. "And as for you, Mister! If you don't behave yourself, you won't get your Christmas present!"

He frowned. "What present is that?"

Valkyrie grinned at him. "What do you _think_ it might be?"

Skulduggery paused for a few moments, thinking, before he realised what she was talking about. He grinned back at her like a Cheshire Cat. "Oh! _OH_!"

"Yeah, exactly, so you better behave!"

Skulduggery cupped her face in his hands. "Oh, if only that were possible."

He pulled her into a long, tender kiss.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Edward said. He jogged to the front door and opened it, smiling when he saw Ghastly smiling back at him. "Ghastly! You made it!"

Ghastly smiled. "Well, how could we say no to spending Christmas with you guys?"

It took Edward a few moments to grasp what Ghastly was saying, but the penny suddenly dropped and he found himself smiling. "You brought her along? She is finally strong enough?"

Ghastly beamed and stepped aside. "Ask her for yourself."

Standing behind Ghastly was Tanith Low. She had no black lips. She had no black veins. She had no remnant inside her at all. Not anymore. She had undergone a long and lengthy operation by Dr Nye that had taken months. Everyone hated Nye, but they had to admit – he had done his job well. If it weren't for the huge black scar running the length of Tanith's back, no one would have even known she had been possessed.

She had only gotten out of surgery a few days ago, and she was still weak. She was alarmingly thin, her skin pale and her face gaunt. She was on crutches and her eyes had huge bags under them. But here she was. Ever the radiant blonde warrior.

"Hey, Eddie." Tanith croaked. "Last time I saw you, you were helping the gang drag my remnant backside to Nye to be sliced up."

Edward blushed. "Uh... hi, Tanith. No hard feelings about the rough-housing?"

She smiled beautifully at him. "As if. I'm flattered you'd go through so much trouble for me."

"Well, come on in." Edward ushered them inside. "Valkyrie will be dying to see you, Tanith."

And he was right. Because the moment Valkyrie clasped eyes on Tanith she was hugging her.

"Tanith! You're okay! You made it!" Valkyrie squealed.

Tanith laughed. "Easy on the hugging there, Val. I'm a little tender."

Valkyrie quickly pulled away. "Oops! Sorry!"

Skulduggery walked over to Tanith and kissed her cheek. "It's nice to see you, Tan."

She smiled back. "You too, Skully."

There was a knock on the door and Erskine Ravel poked his head around the door. "Anyone home?"

"Erskine!"Valkyrie laughed. "Come on in!"

Erskine walked in, wiping his feet on the mat. "Hey, Tanith! Wow you look lovely, it's nice to see you up and about! Hey, Val, I hope you guys don't mind, I brought my girlfriend along. Is that cool with you?"

Valkyrie smiled. "Of course I don't mind! I _love_ Adrasdos!"

Adrasdos Dark appeared behind Erskine. She was about twenty one years old. She was tall and pretty with a slender, toned body – perfect for fighting. She had long blond hair and dazzling green eyes. Practically a genius, she was a Detective almost as powerful as Skulduggery himself.

"Hey, guys!" She smiled warmly at them. "Merry Christmas!"

Everyone returned her greeting cheerfully, the Christmas spirit high in the air.

Edward looked around him. There was Valkyrie in Skulduggery's arms. Tanith was sitting on Ghastly's lap on the sofa. Erskine was holding Adrasdos close to him, smiling at her. He couldn't help but feel a little bit left out.

There was another knock at the door. Everyone but Adrasdos and Valkyrie looked at the front door baffled.

"Who's that?" Skulduggery asked.

Adrasdos grinned at Valkyrie. "I think I know."

"I'll go let her in." Valkyrie said, leaving Skulduggery's arms and making for the door.

She opened the door and let a pretty blond woman a little older than Adrasdos in. The blond woman followed Valkyrie into the living room to see the others.

"Sabrina Sparrow!" Skulduggery laughed. "I haven't seen you in an _age_!"

Sabrina walked over to Skulduggery and embraced her old friend. "It's been too long." She turned to Valkyrie. "Sorry I've not been around lately. You know how it is. You get one lunatic who is convinced he is the Joker running around London that you have to catch and time just... _escapes_ you."

Valkyrie smiled. "Think nothing of it. You're here to spend Christmas with your friends. Speaking of which..." Valkyrie gestured to Edward. "Have you met my dear friend, Edward?"

Sabrina smiled at Edward. "Yes, once briefly at your eighteenth." Sabrina walked up to Edward and gave him a friendly hug. "Nice to see you again, Edward."

Edward smiled back at her. "Likewise. How have you been?"

She shrugged. "Oh, you know, I've been keeping busy. Just tracking down a wanna-be psychopathic clown. You?"

"Oh, you know, just returning from the dead. Just this and that really."

Sabrina tilted back her head and laughed. That was when she noticed the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling above their heads. She looked back at Edward. "Edward, you _do _realise we're standing under mistletoe... don't you?"

Edward frowned. "No. What does that mean?"

Sabrina gave a sneaky look back at the others who were grinning at her, devilishly. She looked back to Edward again. "It means we have been set up."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Set up? Set up for what?"

"Set up for this." Sabrina tentatively put her hands either side of Edward's temporary face. She tiptoed up and lightly kissed his lips. When she pulled away she smiled and said, "Merry Christmas, Edward."

Edward grinned at her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he replied, "Merry Christmas, Sabrina." And kissed her back.

A cheer went up from everyone else in the room.

Skulduggery held up his hands to silence everyone and obtain their attention. "Okay, everyone, okay! I have an announcement to make, and I think I'll do it now rather than later when we're all drunk." He looked at Valkyrie. "Val, I have to make a speech about you."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "Oh, _God_..."

He continued. "Valkyrie, from the first day we met I knew you were special. I knew you were different. I knew we would be friends for the rest of our lives. What I didn't expect was to fall quite so madly in love with you. You are without a doubt the most beautiful, captivating, enrapturing woman I have ever met. There is no one that can make me laugh or smile, or be happier in my own skin than you can. And for all those reasons, Valkyrie, I am going to do this." Skulduggery slowly got down on one knee.

Everyone in the room gasped. Valkyrie just stared at Skulduggery, shocked.

Skulduggery reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring in an open jewellery box. He took her left hand with his free one.

"Valkyrie," he said, "will you marry me?"

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

The silence continued for an agonising ten seconds before Valkyrie's face broke out into a huge smile. She squealed out a "YES!" and threw her arms around Skulduggery.

Laughing, Skulduggery stood up, picking Valkyrie up with him and spun her around once before setting her feet back on the ground. Still laughing, he put the diamond ring on her finger and kissed her hand.

"I love you, Valkyrie Cain." He smiled down at her.

"I love you too, Skulduggery Pleasant."

Their lips met and a huge cheer resonated around everyone in the room.

"Well," Erskine laughed, "what are we all standing around looking gorgeous for? We have a reason to celebrate! Someone break out the champagne!"

Another huge cheer went up. They partied long into the night and early into Christmas morning. There were so many reasons to celebrate. It was Christmas. Skulduggery and Valkyrie were getting married. Fletcher was gone. Edward was back. Tanith was back. The whole gang was here as one celebrating together.

And the most important reason to celebrate?

True love had finally conquered all.

And that's all that ever really mattered.

**And there we have it. A happy ending. I brought Edward back for you - and you even got Tanith back! You lucky things!**

**I've said it once and I'll say it again. Thank you so much for reading my story. It's been a pleasure to write for you all :)**

**Thank you again to Adrasdos! Bet you were shocked ;)**

**And lastly to you all, A Very Merry Christmas, and A Happy New Year!**

**Love, Sabrina Sparrow**

**xoxo**


End file.
